Cybertrons Fire
by Watsonslove
Summary: After meeting his end once again at the mercy of Galvatrons fusion canon, Starscream finds himself flown into the past. But can he change the future?
1. Back to the Past

Energon burst from his derma. Coughing back the vile liquid, he felt himself falling deeper into the masses of space. A loud noise screeched through his audios, he barley registered it was his own screams that he heard. Shuttering his optics violently, his processes attempted to gain hold of the situation. Galvatrons fusion canon had done its work. His body was already crumbling to ashes, as smoke fumed out of his vents. The slow pain of death was unbearable.

"Primus help me." Starscream chocked, praying the old god would take pity on him; before the light of the stars faded from his vison.

/Convoy 215, please make your way to Sector 47\\\\\

No.

There was no way on primus core he had just picked that up on his audio recptors. It must have been an error. Rebooting his optics, Starscream was suprised to see himself standing up. Considering he had just met the wrong end of Galvatrons fusion cannon.

Space was much brighter than he thought.

Onling his optics to full capacity; only then did the horror start to set in. This wasnt space. This wasnt earth. This was Cybertron.

Starscream felt bile pruge through his tanks. This wasnt right. Former gloruious towers of the Primes, ones that could even topple Omega Supreme towered over him. The sky, ever in eternal darkness, navy blue only ever allowing but a few flashes of starlight to enter. It made Starscream miss the bright blues of earth. Caustraobia tunnled around him as he made a feeble attempt at gathering his pacing. Bustling vehicles, both Decepticon and Autobot alike surrounded him. Strange their getting along, Starscream wondered to himself as they hurried around him, attempting to dodge the staggering seeker.

"Get off the road Starscream!" A raging voice called from the side.

Starscream tiltled his helm, an old mech was still screaming towards him, across the busy lane.

A harsh blast shattered Starscreams audio receptors, all but making him deaf. Attempting to lift himself from the floor, his optics caught a tint of what was coming towards him. He didnt run. He didnt scream. He just lay there. Coweing down was the only way he could survive. Makes sense Starscream thought to himself. A cowards death. Offling his optics, Starscream waited for the inevitable pain of death to arrive. But it never came. When he onlined his optics, which he had to admit took a bit longer than usual, he was met with an unusal site. A large white chassis, covered his view from the rest of the world. His sensors felt a strong pair of servos, gripping tightly around his casing. Attempting to hear was not an option, the audio just as cracked as before, letting in only a few words.

"...damaged..."

"...Not by you..."

"Previous...medical assistance required..."

"Its...not...your fault Prime..."

Prime!

Prime was here! Starscream jolted out of his captors arms, powering up his null rays but to no effect. Taintivley he looked down to see. Had he damaged them in the crash? There was nothing there. Starscream trembled as he staggered backwards. He could feel what felt like thousands of optics stareing down at him at once. Falling to his knees, Starscream let out a wail. He was weponless. Powerless. On this new cybertron that Prime seemed to rule over now. The very thought of it made him sick. Worry churned his tanks, for his crimes his end wouldnt be a good one. A set of pedes thundered the ground beneath him, coming ever closer.

"Stay back." Starscream snarled, fist cuffed his optics far too blurry with coolant to see. If Prime wanted a fight then so be it.

"Star?"

That made him stop. In fact for it made the whole world stop for Starscream.

"Sky..." Starscream rubbed the coolant, out of his optics. No matter what side they where on, he would never hurt Skyfire again. Not after the artic. He had always ment to apologise for that, perhaps he could say it before his dying breath.

"Sorry, I hurt you Sky." His optics seeing the shuttle a bit more clearly now.

"Sorry for what Star?...You've done nothing wrong..." Concern echoed the shuttles voice, Starscream could melt into that voice.

He grasped onto the shuttle as soon as their pedes met one another. He swore his digits were making fine dents in the Shuttles armour, but he couldnt help himself. He clung to Skyfire like his life depended on it.

"Don't let them take me away Sky." He cried into the Shuttles chassis as he gestured his servo towards Prime.

"Star no ones going to take you away for walking across the road." Skyfire was worried now, this wasnt right. His star seemed spooked.

"No.. the war...bots...mega..." Starcream began sobbing inaudiobaly, Skyfire attempted to gain control over his friends processor.

"Look around you Star...Everythings okay."

Starscream looked around. The autobots had changed for sure. Their mechanics must be good, with new licks of paint and their old cybertronian verchile modes they looked as good as new. Even the Prime didnt seem scarred. Tilting his helm to Skyfires was when the penny dropped. This was the Skyfire of old not new. A newer shiner body could have tricked Starscream like the others, but those eyes didnt. Those were newly sparked eyes only a couple of thousand years old. Not dark harsh blue optics that he had seen the last few vorns.

"Starscream?"

Starscream didnt even notice he was slipping from Skyfires grip as the shuttle began the shake him gently. His optics began to shutter between the darkness of offline and the navy black of the sky till all became one.

 **Authors Note: I plan to update regularly/at the same time on both my Ao3 (CherikThilbo) and here on :) I'll put some of my other stories here as well**.


	2. A million miles from you

Skyfire dashed around the hub suite, quickly gathering what blankets he could find and laying him over the shivering seeker. When he was all out and with the fire blazing he turned on his jet engines to bring the room to a soaring temperature.

To no avail.

The seekers face was ashen. Pale blue begging to streak the midnight face, red optics beginning to crack. The case had baffled Ratchet. He'd never quite seen shock like it, but after many a retest there was truly nothing to be done. Starscream's core temperature was like ice now, his hands quacking as his entire being rapidly seized. Skyfire knelt next to the tiny berth holding the servo tightly, hoping beyond hope it would give the little creature some comfort.

Many of his fellow classmates had warned him off at the way side. Starscream was not his problem, let the medics deal with him. Even as his tentative friends attempted to drag him away from the roadside, it only caused the seeker to scream more. So Skyfire held him closer and did so ever since.

He barley knew Starscream, they had both only just started the academy that week but something in his spark was telling him to stay. Maybe the seeker was unusually boisterous, a little odd and very eccentric, but it only drew the large shuttle to be fascinated by him even more. Skyfire chuckled to himself as he attempted to pull away, his systems begging for a recharge.

The little servo against his only tightened then. Looking down at the worrisome face of the seeker, he settled down for the night. Laying his legs down to rest, he let his helm rest against the wall as his eyes wandered to the stars dazzling against the skylight above. Optics resetting, he felt himself slowly drift into recharge, his hand never leaving the seekers.

Starscream couldn't stop shaking. Frantically he searched for his fallen shuttle, but he was long gone. Ice was beginning to clog up his every circuit, its painfull claws threating to cut open his spark. His journeys around this miserable little planet had left him with little to no energon. Clutching his spark plate tightly, he knew it was time.

"I'm so sorry Sky."

He bit his denta so hard, the engeron chocked him as he attempted to say his last words.

"I never wanted to leave you. One day you and I will be one again."

Clumsily transforming, he weakly headed off towards the stars leaving the frozen planet behind.

"Goodbye my Sky."

The journey to Cybertron was forgettable, he had done this a million times before and had done so a million times every since. He knew what was coming next.  
As he landed into the loading bay, he quickly scoffed the awaiting cube of energon, from a very concerned looking medic. His two trine mates rushed towards him.

"Hey Starscream!" Their voices joyful, whishing to know more about his exploration. Starscream was distant from it all.

"Star." Thundercracker picked it up first, something was right.

"Where's Skyfire?" Skywarp asked confused at first, curdling into concern after Starscreams face began to crumple.

Pushing past his Trine mates, coolant burst from his optics, the once proud seeker couldn't care less about that now. Let them see, he thought as he dashed past the blurry faces of the courtyard.

Crashing into a forgotten ally, he tumbled to his knees and wept. Grief overtaking his cold logic, whishing he had a chance to say goodbye.

His optics online once again, he had expected the harsh chills of the ally. Instead he was greeted by a far better sight. A sleepy shuttle lay there before him, his servo perfectly encircled around his. Beaming to himself, Starscream could feel the heat flooding his systems. Primus had granted his wish indeed. But not before putting him through one hell of a dream first. He hated to think back to that day.

Now was his chance.

Being back here he could stop that. He could stop everything. Skyfire would love him for it, no war, no fleshly freezing planet especially.

Just him and Sky.

Nothing, no Autobot or Decepticon was going to stand in his way.


	3. Allies to Foes

Starlight twinkled his optics as the first dews of morning frosted the skylight above. Starscream felt much more relaxed as he woke, the grey chill of his mind and dreams was naught to be felt. Instead an incisive warmth filled his heart, as he felt the strong presence of Sky by his side. Though the events of the night before, weighed heavy on his heart. If Sky was to be saved from his own future, there was only really one way to stop it.

Gently tugging his hand away from the peacefully sleeping shuttle, Starscream crept over to the windowsill. With the lightest of touches the latch sprang open, with naught but the sound. After squeezing quite successfully he might add, through the tiny window slip he felt himself hurdling to the ground. His wings clipped the grass as his transformation finished with a grinding halt.

Falling be it a bit ungracefully forward, he dusted himself off running through the high flying city of Vos. Once he reached the outer rim, he allowed himself the curtesy of transforming once again, knowing full well he wouldn't be stopped by beady eyes of the law here. Going at speeds no man could hope to achieve, he rocketed over the apocalyptically abandoned train lands of old, one of many tell tale triggers of the war that was yet to come.

Upon his destination he felt the dust clog his optics the stench of death was highest here. Judging by the battle cry's and cheers he must be there already.

"Megatronus!" The young truck frantically attempted to pull back his oldest friend. A clawed hand whipped his cheeks.

"Enough Orion. Go back to Ariel, I'm sure she can keep you quite entertained if you don't enjoy this." The large mech grinned, as he wiped the energon from his denta.

Orion fisted his servos as he stormed off out of the arena, accidently bumping into a tiny seeker on his way.

"Prime?" The creature exclaimed, frightened by his presence backing up almost into a run.

"No...no." Orion tried to calm the poor thing but it ran fading away, into the distance of the coliseum.

"What up?" questioned Ariel, clearly Orion was quite spooked.

"I don't..." Orion pondered his question.

"Yes?" Ariel said bewildered.

"I don't look like Prime to you do I."

Ariel attempted to brink back to coolant from her optics, but it was too great. She found herself rolling like a mad servo dog, howling with laughter which rocked the coliseum halls. Orion joined in with her jovial laughter, still the lingering eyes of the seeker never left his mind.

Starscream gripped his servos tightly as he ran deeper into the ring of the coliseum. Encrusted energon stained the path, the bloody howls of death battering the screaming cheers racked his circuits. Placing his pedes carefully between the piles of corpses he crept closer to his prey. With the stealth of Ravage he crept behind the humongous mech, his eyes burnt with fury. He could almost feel the bitter smoke, burning through his vents. His spark an infuriating pulse.

"STOP!" Primes voice shook his processors, as he fell clumsily in front of Megatron.

With an almighty swing of Megatronuses hammer, the blunt back force crashed into Starcreams faceplates. Dizzying boos echoed around him, as Megatrons eyes blackened into his. Dust wept through his vents, grinding him to a halt. The clattering of warriors pedes bashing his audios, as he curled in onto himself.

"Megatronus stop! You'll hurt him" Orion cried as his grip strong, for a mere engineer.

"What Orion? Theirs no one left."

Sweeping his optics around the arena, Orion concluded his friend was right. He rattled his cricuits, he was sure the seeker was real. He could see, hear and feel him. But the lost presence was no more. Perhaps his processors had finally gone to rot.

Seeing his friend distraught be it by the fight or by other means got to Megatronus. Placing his arm around his old companion, he lead him briskly out of the accident building and down to the crisp city streets of Cybertron.

"How about we try that new high grade place, you wanted me to try?" Megatronus smiled down on his friend, whos eyes did not seem so distant now.

"Sure thing." Orion agreed hastily as the stepped into the bar. Ariel quickly joining him after her trip to town.

Megatronus was last to step in, he would not want to embarrass himself in front of his friends but he couldn't deny that he too felt something in that stadium. A spark filled with so much hate and anger, even Primus could get burned from its light. Many had died in that place and many more by his own hand. Perhaps this was one of those lost souls getting their comeuppance. Turning to the door he whished to no longer linger on such thoughts, as he joined his friends. From the dark of the ally a flash of red, followed his every move until the door finally shut. The ruby optics became clearer as Starscream stepped under the freshness of the moon.

"Comeuppance indeed Lord Megatron." He grinned madly, transforming with silence and grace into the midnight air.


	4. Drowning

"Hey, hit one more tune hun!"

"Fine."

Starscreams heels were scuffed beyond repair as he paced back and forth down the ally. If anyone could behold the sight, they may well call the seeker mad. The darkness saw to that. Hidden from view Starscream waited. The voices of those mechs were the only things keeping him in reality. He leant in closer, recording every word as the conversation flowed. Laboured breaths now mere pants, he could feel the aches in his joints begin to grow. For such a young model, he'd expect this body to last much longer. Heck, in the war he'd been assaulted to hell and back, now even a mere smidge of rain and he'd swear he'd be out cold till dawn soon enough. A sudden jolt shook him from his thoughts, as a mech pushed right into him.

"Hey watch it!" Starscream screeched, but the mech was gone.

"Dammit." Starscream growled, his pedes swayed side to side as he attempted to control his equilibrium.

"Starscream?"

Skyfire hissed as he retreated back out of the ally, praying his cover wasn't blown.

"Don't run away from me like that again. I was so worried." The shuttle cried as he enveloped the seeker into a hug.

"I'm fine, honestly Sky. " In truth he really was. He felt almost as if he had a renewed source of energy. Skyfires sweet presence for sure. Ducking past Sky he attempted to focus his audios back onto the building. His mood darkening by the very second.

"Um Star? We're supposed to be going to Kups lecture now."

Scrap! The lectures. Obviously he'd have to attend, Sky would view his behaviour as odd if he did so otherwise. In fact judging by the shuttles face, what he was doing right now was rather out of character. Raising to his pedes, he placed on his best smile. Drinking in the renewed energy he acted as energetic as possible, at least that's how he remembered he used to be.

"Aw look at that young love." Blaster cooed to his partner as he noted a shuttle and seeker walking off, hand in hand.

"Wanna do a little hand holding for me?"

The cold bank stare he received was his final answer.

"Okay hun I know...I know I'll give you some space." Blaster sighed as he headed through the door, heading straight to the nearest bar looking for warmer company.

When all was silent, the slender mech rebooted his optics. Opening his comm line for his one master.

"Soundwave to Megatronous: Intruder acknowledged."

Starscream groaned inwardly. It was bad enough he'd lost track of Soundwave but now he was stuck in one of Kups boring lectures. Once he may of been fascinated by what nature had to offer, not till it had turned on him.

"And now students we move onto polar environments."

Starscream swore his spark stopped. Kups words now meaningless to him.

"Now if you could all come up to the front. I have some snow first hand for you to have some experiments with."

Skyfire leapt out of his seat, his passion for the outdoors and geography. He lifted the tiny flakes in his hand, fascinated how quickly they melted away from his servo. Excitably he collected as many samples as he could, knowing Starscream was sure to share his love for it.

He quickly chatted to Kup on the science behind the fascinating substance, only to be interrupted by a sharp bang. Spinning frantically he dashed to the fallen seeker, who had already attracted quite a crowd around him. Not one seemed willing to help.

"Now...now everyone back!" Kup pushed back his pupils as he bent down, to get a better look at his sickened student.

"He must be low on energon. But how..." Kup was surprised, he saw the seeker a few hours before seemingly in a good bill of health.

"Quickly Skyfire take him to his berth and call Ratchet on the double."

"Understood sir." Skyfire replied as he lifted the lifeless seeker with ease, rushing him down to their shared quarters.

Water filled up by the gallon, overflowing his tanks. Crushing hands threating to rip his helm from his body.

"You lead me into this trap!" Megatrons voice cold and sharp as his spark.

"I was tricked." Starscream panicked. "The triple changers told me it was a power station!"

Another wave dragged him under, his vents straining under the pressure he could barley hold his grip onto Megatron as the fusion canon shook them both, its blast erupting the surface. Clambering up behind his illustrious leader, Starscream was about to pull himself up out of the hole as a bone crushing servo threating to send him hurtling back down.

"Your either lying or your stupid." Megatron grinned down at him, ready to offline the seeker in one fell swoop.

"I'm stupid. I'm stupid!" Begged Starscream, the only thing that had been keeping him online at this point.

Growling the war lord, let his up flying mercilessly above him. Megatrons fumes clogging the water in the seekers vents as he reluctantly flew behind his master.

Turning his helm he felt a chill crawl up his faceplate, begrudgingly he went online finding only to find cold wet coolant soaking his berth pillow.

"Uck..." mumbled Starscream as he haphazardly raised himself from the bed.

"Pretty cute, if you ask me."

Before he could announce another word a soft cloth rubbed against his face plates, clearing the offending mess of coolant was ease. Backing away with surprise the seeker sat gobsmacked as the shuttle giggled to himself.

"Skyfire to Ratchet I can confirm he's a okay!" Skyfire shouted down his comm, a little to loud for the seekers liking.

"So dam cute." The shuttle chuckled to himself as he began to buff his windshields.

Starscream shrunk back a little, he could remember this well enough.

"Are you high Sky?"

"What me nooooo." The shuttle lurched as he stumbled around the room.

Starscream rolled his eyes with annoyance, it was Skyfires so called friends down in the biology labs. Rich autobot scum cooking up cocktail drugs galore, giving all the money bag students a quick high. You'd never find such things occurring on Vos he thought with bitter remorse.

"Well looks like that's my ride!" The shuttle bounced towards the window, waving excitably to his friends down below.

"Care to join me Starscream?"

Skyfire had always invited him out in the past. What little difference would in make to the future? Starscream had no wishes to watch Skyfire high off his aft, mechs and femms goggling their optics around him. But isn't that what he used to do? Starscream could hardly remember it now. He was a quote on quote 'Dancing Queen' according to many a deception, but that had sadly faded through the years. No thanks to him.

"I'll come along." He replied, though he whished for nothing more than to be left with his own thoughts.


	5. Skip the beat

Ground shaking beats assaulted his audios. It was bad enough he had to wait three whole earth hours to get in, but to be greeted with this! Starscream quickly made a nose dive to a small table in the corner of the club. Even the brightest of strobe lights failed to hit its mark, leaving Starscream in the dark as the nights events unfolded.

From his obscured vision Starscream could see very little. Not that he wished to behold the sight in front of him at all. The screeching cat calls and whistles bellowing from Skyfire and his group rocked the club, gathering a stupendous amount of spectators. Handing the high grade out like there was no tomorrow, the rest of the crew partied on with their new found populatrity.

Starscream did not.

Glancing at his credits, he couldn't help but see why. Back home on Vos his family were never rich. Unlike Skyfires who could afford a whole Iacon building to themselves if they so whished. His creators always worked late, servos cracked with energon from another gruelling shift. Skyfires never lifted so much as a digit. Once his parents passed away, Starscream could barley afford the tuition fees for Iacon University, let alone feed himself. Sky's parents made sure their son had no such issues. No wonder the shuttle was living the high life and Starscream the low. Suddenly it all clicked together.

Scrap!

Starscream felt his spark pound. He had to work now. No longer was he second in command of the Decepticons, he had to pay for himself now! How could he have been so stupid?! Admittedly the past few days had been rough on him, he couldn't exactly remember everything about the past now could he?

Slowly rising from the table, he quickly backed out finding a small exit door to escape through. Turning to take one last look at Skyfire. It saddened the Decepticon to think how someone who he considered so much of a friend, had so little consideration for him.

"Autobot scum..." Starscream whispered as he ran down the darkened ally away from the club.

"Never should have bothered coming back." Starscream growled at no on in particular, the harsh night ached his joints as he ran to his work residence.

"Scrounge!" Starscream yelled. No answer.

"I here for my shift!" No answer still.

The seeker crept further into the factory. To think he worked in a place like this. Looming dark towers surrounding the steely walls, a few workers remained on the night shift. Their eyes lifeless and dull.

"What is it Starsream?" Scrounge bellowed as he stomped towards the seeker.

"I'm here for work Sir." Starscream attempted to be as polite as possible but with a mech like Scrounge all he wanted to do was rip his optics out.

"No can do Starscream, you missed a good few days of shifts, already got your replacement working on shift." Scrounge gestured at a small meek flyer bot.

"What..." Starscream was gobsmacked for a second or two, he could certainly never remember being fired in the past.

"But Sir." He tried to compose himself. "I was ill for a few days, please you must understand..."

"Enough Seeker, we here all know your up in that academy with your rich Autobot friends. Got high off high grade did you?" Starscream shook his head vigorously, even so Scrounge continued his rage.

"Your a god dam military grade go join the army. Stop wasting your credits here in Iacon." He bent down closer to the seeker.

"This is no place for mechs like you." And with a snarl he tossed the seeker into the thundering streets, the iron gates crashing behind him.

Starscream felt his coolant mixing in with the rain, the furious beating left a bitter taste in his mouth. Shaking violently he managed to pick himself up, making the slow journey home. He was a loss at what to do. There were not many low grade jobs available in Iacon. The best he found making low grade energon, which certainly provided him with a free meal without Scrounge noticing. Starscream couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at that. At least he got somewhat of a revenge against the wicked old mech.

As he entered the flat it was still relatively darkened, illuminating the room Starscream frantically went through his finances. He'd only been here for two weeks judging by the dates and a mere few days since Primus sent him only reason he had picked this place, was to have one small bit of luxury after his parents died. Not to mention the cute shuttle who showed him around. He was going to miss this place, despite the pain it gave him. Reserving energon levels, only eating at the factory, selling his most prized possessions was the way he survived. Sky had never known for all their years together, even when they had become research partners his cover stories were fool proof. However could he get away with it now?

There was really only one way out.

"Starscream?" The older mech slurred as he stumbled into the room, wandering aimlessly in the dark. Switching on his headlights he discovered the seeker backed up the storage room packing away many an item.

"Whatcha doin." Skyfire hiccupped, confused as to why the seeker would be tidying up at this time of night.

"Leaving." Starscream said plainly, though this didn't seem to interest the shuttle, as he was left giggling to himself.

Starscream arose from the darkness, coolant still staining his faceplates.

"Come on Sky, lets get you to bed then." Starscream grumbled as he pushed the shuttle to his berth.

"AW thanks Screamer." Starscream hissed at that name, looks like the autoscum taught him that.

Starscream never replied. There was no need. A sleeping shuttle was the least of his problems.

"No wonder" scoffed Starscream as he continued to pack, the final nail in the coffin had truly been hit.


	6. Where did you go?

Skyfire woke up with the most gruelling headache. Clutching his helm tightly in his servos as he clambered around the room, pouring in his morning energon.

"Star!" Skyfire shouted across the flat.

"Got some energon warmed up. Do you want some?" No reply.

From his small time with staying with the seeker, even then he was a grouch in the morning he still got up well before Skyfire. Knocking the door gently on Starscreams door, he entered once no reply came. Worry trickled his processors, he prayed to Primus Starscream wasn't sick again. Entering the sunrise lit room, he was surprised by how barren it was. From the few times he entered the seekers rooms there seemed to be at least a few possessions inside. All that remained was his berth and desk. Skyfire was taken aback by how unmaterialistic the seeker was. He half expected a kings costume to be in his wardrobe, but that too lay empty.

Skyfire attempted to comm the seeker but no avail.

"Strange." Skyfire muttered to himself as he headed for the door.

"Oh he left his keys..." Skyfire pondered.

Starscream must have been tired this morning and he didn't well want to lock him out. But he couldn't well leave the flat in locked for any old mech to enter. Locking the door he left a comm message on his audios for the seeker and headed down to his classes.

Upon his arrival he sat in his normal seat. But where on Cybertron was Starscream? Looking around the classroom, there was no sign of the seeker at all. As more mechs entered the room, something interesting caught his audios.

"Did you see that seeker left this morning?"

"Proper like, had all his stuff an' all with him."

"I hope he's going back to Vos. We don't need his kind round here."

Skyfire bit back his tounge for a second, but the weight on his spark was too heavy.

"Don't you DARE speak about Starscream like that." Growled Skyfire. The room fell silent as the mechs and femms eyes gawked at the usually quiet shuttle.

Backing away, his friends attempted to make amends.

"Come on Sky. He's just a seeker..." Their hands shuddered as they tried to calm the aggravated shuttle.

"Yeah doesn't matter really what we says. Who cares?" One of the mechs nervously giggled.

"I care." Snarled Skyfire, towering over the mechs he clubbed his hands together.

"If I hear of any of you speaking about him, in such a manner again. I promise you, it will be your last." He stood his full height as he left the room, leaving the whispers behind.

"Stupid taxi." One of his 'friends' spat out.

Skyfire no longer cared, he could see what he was to them now. All that mattered now was Starscream.


	7. In dreams and in life

Tiny dead optics stared lifelessly into his. Starscream attempted to struggle against the restraints, his body refused to budge. Bright blue lights swarmed his vision as electric sparks burst off the smaller bots. They seemed to be in a great deal of pain, a twinge of guilt clenched his spark as though he were the one responsible.

His turn came soon enough.

The pain was terrifying. At first the surge of power felt good, with it he could defeat Megatron with ease. It didn't last long. His tanks churned energon to shrapnel, his very body convulsing against him.

"Gahaaaah turn it off!"

That was his voice? It felt somewhat raspier now but there was a deepness to it. The scratches threatened to rip out his throat as he spoke. Turning his joints he could feel his body was old. Fear overtook the seeker. Had Primus sent him forward in time? No he was on a mission to stop Megatron, he couldn't turn back on that now. Why on earth would the Prime send him back in the first place? To laugh at his expense most likely. Falling for his fate he lifted himself from the medical berth, however he was disturbed by a large screech as his servos collided with the berth.

"These are not my hands." Starscream spoke, barley a whisper.

"Starscream?" One of the lackeys spoke up, attempting to stop his swaying leader.

Attempting to even put a pede down proved too much for the seeker, falling into stasis in a flash, the other bots voices screaming in anguish around him.

"Starscream?" A chilling voice echoed his audios as his optics crackled back to life.

A grey hulk of a figure joined by a even more slender one, shadowed over him like the clouds above. Looking up to the figure above, the true horror sunk in. He should of never come back.

"That's your designation right?" Megatronus bent down examining the shaking seeker. Its optics glass and empty as though its spark had been ripped out, leaving a lifeless husk in its wake. Starscream continued the mewl and pant, the anguish was evident as Megatronus pattered down the newcomers shell.

"He's gone into shock again Soundwave." He said as he examined the seekers lifeless form.

"Lets take him to see Hook. He'll have a far better idea with what's wrong with him than the two of us." And with that he lifted the seeker into the air with ease.

"By Primus core, did you idiots bring my a bloody Iceburg?" Hook spat as he attempted to raise the seekers core temprture, whilst kicking his commander off to warm his hands under the wash racks.

If it had been any other mech, Megatronus would have cut out their spark for such insolence, with Hook that would never be the case. Megatronus concluded this Orion had similar problems with his own medic friend. Ratchet the Hatchet as he was so reasonably known. Barking orders assaulted his audios as he gathered round the berth with Soundwave to gaze upon their newest member.

"There fixed him, he's not in that good nick you know Megatronus he's not worth it." Hook sighed as he put his tools away.

"I don't know about that." Megatronus mused as he examined the seeker. Apart from the slight frost bite the seeker seemed like a relatively new model.

"No...no." Hook shook his head in a tizzy as he opened up Starscreams spark chamber.

"Look inside."

Megatronus and Soundwave let out a collective gasp at the sight before them. A small spark lay before them, its light so bright it reflected off their optics as if it were the morning sun. In contrast to the multitude of scratches which covered it, its painful echoes cried out over the medical centre.

"Impossible: Illogical." Soundwave concluded, the spark was not right.

"That's what I thought too." Hook piped in. "But my main guess is that it has been through some serious abuse. Life is hard down here." Hook trembled as he put an extra heat patch on the frosty seeker.

Megatronus shifted uncomfortably on his pedes, lost in thought. Hook could tell his leader was hiding something, he knew better than the last mech, you should never question their rampant leader. He was still cleaning up the energon from his servos.

"Got any more pointers my Lord." Hook hoped that would worm an answer out of his leader, no such luck.

"No. Not right now Hook. Keep him stable. I wish to talk to him when he wakes."

With that Megatronus brushed the medic aside, swiftly followed by Soundwave, out towards Iacon no doubt. Hook clenched his fists as he continued to monitor the seeker. No matter how much his leader or SIC believed themselves to be on their side, they were still up there living the high life with the Autobots in Iacon. Stretching his joints he realised he was in need of a good recharge, but he couldn't help but give one last look at Starscreams spark. For one so lifeless he had never seen a spark so bright.

"There's no way your that old." Chuckled Hook as he closed the seekers chestplates, settling himself down ready for a well earned recharge.


	8. I'm here to fix you

The darkness could of fooled Starscream. At first he awoke, believing his optics were on the brink of failing, but turning on his head lamps he discovered something much worse. Cast iron chains dangled from a tall crackled celling, window slits so tight only a scrap of moonlight was allowed it. It was enough to illuminate his captor. Hook sat there in the dark, his optics seemingly offline, though with Hook one could never truly tell. Gentling pouncing through room, with all the agility of a cyber cat, Starscream came ever closer to his victim.

The medics classic 'tools of doom' surrounded him as he slumped over the desk. From the outlook he looked peaceful, age had not come to overtake him yet. Perhaps he had something to live for before the war. One rumour said he lost his spark mate. Some said he was bitter. Others said he needed a good frag. Not like Starscream cared about such gossip.

Starscream clutched tightly at his spark plates, despite Hook being an excellent surgeon, he enjoyed to put his patients in pain. Starscream winced. One of his most painful memories came from a dog fight he had, with that dratted Hot Shot no less and his wing had been all but decimated in the blast. Despite it looking good as new in the end, Hook was as savage as his words. Starscream could feel the lack of coolant drying his optics to dust, even now.

As he crept closer he could feel victory in his servos. He'd been wanting to do this for the last millennia.

Lifting his servo high into the air, it came crashing down with blunt force onto the medics head. Hook barley had time to blink an optic before Starscream savagely kicked his faceplates with his pede. This was just too easy. He may be in a weaker, younger body, but he sure as hell never forgot how to fight.

"Wakey...wakey Hook"

He shook the constructicon widely, as it hung limply in his grasp.

"Its no fun when your not conscious enough to witness it." Starscream laughed madly as he reminisced the medics foul words.

Starscream picked up one of the medics tools. A long talon shaped claws not so dissimilar from the ones in his dreams. A perfect weapon for such a sharp mind. Starscream held the talon tightly as he scrapped over Hooks shell, taking care to make energon spill out from every pore.

"I'd ask you to attach these onto my digits. But..."

Starscream shoved his faceplates directly into the medics audios.

"I'll never go through that again."

Starscream brought the talon round, ready to silence the pitiful creatures life out of him.

"What will your master do without you?" Starscream smirked until a snarling wail came from behind him.

Razor claws dug into the seekers back as he tore the beast off, dropping the unsuspecting Hook in the process and dashing for the open exit. Hook could barley make out the situation, his spark madly beating in panic. Why did the seeker hate him so much? He was only trying to help. More than can be said for his 'master'. A wet tongue that was licking his wounds suddenly curled up next to the old mech, sensing his discomfort.

"Thank you...Ravage." Hook smiled as he drifted offline.

Hook awoke slower from recharge than he would of liked. And to be hearing Megatronus voice battering his audios of all things. His voice was static and faded as the leader swarmed in and out of his vison. Soundwave stood behind him, a ghost in the shadows.

"Where...is...he?" Megatronus was furious, Hook could swear he was biting his denta so hard energon was oozing out. He paid no mind to it, his optics focused on his master above him.

"I don't know." Begged Hook, though the twinge of frustration could be sensed from a mile away.

"You insolent fool." Megatronus raged as he stomped on the medics stomach, even Soundwave flinched at that.

"Get...out." Megatronus snarled, his digits clawing into his hands.

"I'm sorry..." whispered Hook as he offered a gentle servo towards his leader, only for it to be slapped away.

"I said GET OUT!" roared Megatronus. No more words were needed after that, Hook limped hurriedly from the chamber, coolant flowing from his optics.

"Megatronus: We need the medic:" Soundwave said dryly as he gently stroked the shaken Ravage.

"He'll be back." Megatronous snarled as he swept his servos over the berth where Starscream once lay.

"They always come back."

"Dam Mech..." he growled, attempting to reline his jaw was a pain. The strobe lights and blaring music were nuisance enough. If not for the energon he wouldn't be here.

"You look like you need some help there."

Hook growled, bad enough the closest bar was an Autobot bar, even worse now one of them dared to approach him.

Hook was then surprised at what he saw. This was no annoying youngling attempting to sell him cheap energon glow sticks or a musty old mech poorly attempting to serve more credits out of him. The bot before him was quite...pretty. His face was worn for sure but not so much as his. Not that he wouldn't look good with a few more stretch marks, in fact it might fit his steely optics even more. A light grey mixed with bluely perhaps even greenish undertone hugged around the mechs excellent physique. Hook chucked as the little bots orange highlights flashed madly in front of him. Very cute indeed.

"What's your designation?" Hook asked curiously.

"Autobot Kup at your service."

'Oh drat' Hook spat in his head. His evening had just gone from bad to worse. He was in an Autobot bar, of course the mech approaching him was an Autobot.

"Hmmm I'm a medic. I am in no need of your service." Hook huffed hoping to scare the pick up truck off.

"But you seem pretty badly wounded, at least let me help patch you up, I..." Kup nervously pressed forward. Dam this bots stubborn Hook thought to himself.

"I am in no need of you 'assistance.' Now go bother some bot else." Hook snarled as he leaned further back into his seat.

"Hesh no need to be techy, I'll take my leave." Before Kup could turn the constructions servo grasped onto his, the lies in his words would never show in his optics.

"I...Could use your assistance." Hook tetchily pointed to his jaw, rather expressing it as a machine to be fixed, than a injury to behold.

"Fine." Kup huffed as he realigned his tools, shining the lamp against the injured mechs mouth piece.

"Hmmmm I'm gonna need more room." Kup sighed as he scanned the entire shell.

"Owners got some rooms upstairs, sure he'll let us borrow one to fix ya up." Kup winked at the medic.

Hook felt the rush of energon burn his faceplates, surely the mech wasn't suggesting 'that'.

As if on queue the pickup truck let out a chuckle, turning Hooks face from stoic to rage.

"No...no..no.. I just meant to patch you up. Though..." Kup chattered nervously, hoping he wouldn't scare the crane away.

He cooed as he leant over the medic.

"I wouldn't mind." Kup purred his last words.

Hook stormed up. He'd had about enough of this pick up truck and his wild fantasies, not a surprise considering the aptly named 'pick up' model.

"Sorry...sorry.." The pick up truck turned as shame and embarrassment contorted his face. "I'm too bloody old for this." he wept.

Hook kept his hand on Kups servo, fine maybe he did have some pity left in him. His vents huffed in frustration as he sat the younger mech back down.

"If its any consolation, your not." Hook heaved as whipped a servo around the room. "By in large, I would much prefer you over any mech in this room."

Kups face immediately brightened after that. Good, thought Hook, he'd been needing a sane assistant over a sobbing one.

Hook sighed in relief. "Show me to the room then mech."

"This is fine craftsman ship for sure." Kup was impressed, with the instructions from Hook they had both managed to realign his jaw and fixed the internal and external injures in such a short period of time. It was almost as if the old mech had been pushed out of the factory line again.

"What can I say, I'm nothing if not a perfectionist." Hook puffed in pride as he buffed himself up in front of the mirror.

"Are you sure you don't need any painkillers...Um some Energon perhaps." Kup asked concern licked his voice, if this had been any other mech they'd be screaming in pain. But Hook was no ordinary mech.

"No thanks mech. I pay for what I need." Hook wavered the pick up truck off as he began to add polish to his frame.

"Someone like you should be at the Autobot medical centre. Gosh, I mean you could take on Ratchet with your skill set."

Hook spun around, surprised to hear that of all things. Never before had he been compared to Ratchet. That medic had a skill set far beyond his own. He was more of a butcher in comparison. For one so 'old', he certainly wasn't wise.

"So did your boss do this to you." Kup huffed, clearly sensed he was being ignored.

"You think my boss did this to me?" Hook laughed.

"Please, I may only have a bit of medical knowledge, but I know abuse when I see it. Seriously you need to leave them." Kup stood defiantly in front of him now.

"Perhaps your not as stupid as I first thought." Hook slurred as he clutched his helm tightly.

Kup looked gobsmacked for a second, but that was not enough to deter him.

"Look I am one of the Geography lecturers at the science acadamey and I know bots at the medical academy." Kup exclaimed excitably, clearly hatching a plan.

"Of course you do." Hook could practically fell his optics rolling over to the back of his helm.

Kup placed a digit over Hooks mouth piece as he continued.

"I could get you an interview spot." Kup winked at him.

"Nah mech my..." Hook blushed as their chassis met.

"Consider it done." Kups face lit up with glee as he jumped away from the medic.

"I'm chief CMO at DC HQ and head of construction. I don't need another job. Trust me it pays well enough. And despite this." Hook pointed to his jaw. "I can say its worth every credit. Better than being slunk behind a bar serving oil cocktails." Hooks words grew colder by the second.

"But if you were a medic or construction officer here, I'm sure you'd earn the same if not more." Kup looked up to him, a gleam of hope in his eyes.

What Kup didn't expecting was the roaring laughter that echoing from the crane.

"Really, I think you've been drinking too much high grade mech! I'm a cold casting construction mech. Even the rest of the Decepticons don't take a second glance at us." Hook chuckled as he pushed Kup off, heading towards the door.

"I did." Kup shouted as he attempted to block the cranes exit.

Kup waited for the medic to go into another rant, it never came. Hooks optics looked dead before him as he swayed in front of the smaller bot, who struggled to hold him up as he fell.

"Hook!" Kup screamed in panic, frantic on who to comm , despite the medics specific instructions that he wanted no outside help before.

"I'm fine mech..." Hook growled as he grabbed the pickup trucks servo, pulling himself up to his pedes.

"Just Energon rush." He said as he wavered Kup off, staggering towards the berth.

"I think not." Kup brought out his scanner. "Your low on energon, but how?"

"Look around you mech. What's that saying you Geographers have, for the rich to stay rich, the poor must stay poor." With that Hook pushed himself from the berth exiting through the door swiftly as he headed to the exit, a voice cried after him.

"Drinks on me next time!"

"Who says there will be a next time." Hook shouted back as he punched in the coordinates for the elevator.

"Well mechs love the bar..." Kup trailed.

"Perhaps they enjoy the company." Hook snickered as the elevator doors closed before him.

As he exited the building a little ping commed up on his messages.

"Friends :)"

"Maybe mech...maybe." Hook chucked as he headed out into the cold winters breeze.

As Hook walked away his spark felt a little warmer. Perhaps an Autobot and a Decepticon could be friends after all.

Banging his fists on the door in a rage, Starscream fumed at the possibility that the shuttle wasn't in. It wasn't Skyfires fault mind, he had left the keys behind himself. His revenge on megatron would have to wait. Clutching his belongings he had just collected back from the storage holder, Starscream couldn't help but feel he was like a lost little sparkling who ran away from home in a huff, only to come crawling back. He couldn't wait for Skyfires 'parental rage'. The shuttle never usually got angry, despite being tormented throughout the years, which would even make the most friendliest of bots go mad, Skyfire the saint never battered an optic. But on the rare incidents he did get mad, even Optimus Prime himself shuffled his pedes in fear. Starscream feared this would be one of those times. Accepting his fate he squeezed his servos over his faceplates as though to shield him from the shuttles fury. Not that he needed to worry about that.

"Starscream!" The excitable shuttle lifted him into the air spinning the tiny bot around like mad. "I'll never let anyone hurt you like that again!"

Starscream barley grasped the words as he swore his tanks would purge, be it from the high velocity or the sickening claw marks down his back.

"Ow." Starscream squeaked, immediately Skyfire put him down not wanting to cause the seeker any more pain. The shuttles faceplates dropped. Starscream bit back his mouth piece as the shuttles face darkened.

"Who did this to you..." Skyfires shouted violently, optics burning down at Starscream, his servos clubbed in his hands, towering menacingly above him.

"It was a cyber cat...A cyber cat!" Starscream wept in panic as he leapt away Skyfire and hid behind his berth blanket to avoid the shuttles rage.

Skyfire stopped in his tracks, his servos shaking in realisation as he rushed over to the shivering seeker.

"Oh I didn't mean to scare you Starscream" Skyfire gently patted the seekers helm, who in turn leant into his servo.

"I thought it was those mechs...I heard them call you such terrible names..." Skyfire spat in anger, away from Starscream.

"No...I didn't even know about that..." Starscream turned around deflated. He'd tried to burn those memories away from before the war. Back then the cowardly seeker did nothing. This time it would be different.

Skyfire quickly attempted to change the uncomfortable subject.

"Would you like some help with the wounds?" Skyfire noted as he lifted out a welder from his sub space. He was constantly getting minor injuries from the lab, so he was did quite a good job Starscream noted as the shuttle finished his handiwork.

"And lets just buff this side up." Skyfire said, finally his work was complete.

Starscream looked in the mirror. Skyfire had done a fine job, in fact it looked better than before.

"Sky..."

"Star if you want to see a medic, that's okay." The shuttle fumbled. "I know a frame such as yours needs to be in better condition I..."

"No need." Starscream giggled, it was adorable how embarrassed the shuttle would get around him, he'd quite forgotten what his sweetness was like. In his minds eye he couldn't forget the future, he couldn't forget the day he turned back on Skyfire and he couldn't forget why. It was all for him.

"I need rest now Skyfire." Starscream whispered softly, receiving no response, he had failed to realise that the shuttle had already off lined into a deep recharge. Perhaps he had a long day too Starscream concluded as he tucked himself into his own berth.

Megatrons cruel whispers got louder as he shifted uncomfortably in his berth. With every twist and turn the voice got louder until Starscream shot up like a bolt. There was no way in Unicrons core he was going to get any recharge like this. Gently climbing out of his berth, pede lightly against the floor as not to disturb the shuttle. Starscream made his way over to the kitchen, pouring out more fresh energon. He didn't like to take Skyfires stash but the shuttle did say take as much as you want, whilst patching him up. Who was Starscream to turn down a free buffet, especially over one who could afford it.

Tip toeing back to berth, his pede landed harshly causing the seeker to awkwardly fall into the shuttles arms. Gently he attempted to lift himself out, the servos around his back only proceeded to get tighter, all but trapping Starscream in his rightful place. The touch was still gentle. Far more than what Starscream deserved as he was far less than Skyfires worth. If he had know where those markings had really come from, the gentle shuttle would purge himself from shock. Starscream knew his place, but it would be nice to fantasize for just a little longer.

Starscream would have to leave his side eventually. Physically as well as metaphorically speaking. Skyfires grip was tight but it should loosen up in the early hours of the morning. Yep. That was definitely the plan. Sneak out before the shuttle noticed, for sure. Setting his internal alarm early, he found himself snuggling sideways against the shuttle, Starscream could already feel Skyfires smoothing vents lulling him into a deep and peaceful recharge.

Skyfire was surprised he woke up so early. Considering the dreadfully long day before, he had expected to be in berth till noon. What he didn't expect was Starscreams presence. Laying peacefully in his berth lay the seeker. Morning light reflecting off the darkened face, the warm sunlight highlights marooned his features. Beauty wasn't even a close enough word to describe the seeker to Skyfire. Slowly he ghosted over the seekers lips as he lifted himself over the berth.

"Starscream." No answer. He was deep in recharge.

Skyfire stroked down the faceplates. "You scared me."

"I searched half of Cybertron looking for you."

Skyfire turned back around to clock in some more recharge, he certainly needed it.

He never saw the coolant running down the seekers face, crumpling his own image of perfection.


	9. Confronting the Truth

"I searched half of Cybertron looking for you"

Starscream swore he would never recharge again after he heard those word,seemingly he must have done. Starscream cursed himself when he realised how late it was. Had he really slept the entire day? Stretching his armour plates he felt the energon rush to his head as he realised where he was. Unfortunately he was still in Skyfires bed and worse of all, no Skyfire. What did it matter anyway, Skyfire knew he was here last night didn't matter if he got up and snuck off before the shuttle anyhow. He totally didn't stay because he wanted to. Absolutely not.

Turning his helm he noticed something odd on his pillow. A messenger data pad.

*Meet us at the club sleepy head;)*

Below it lay a picture of Starscream still asleep, with an annoying selfie of Skyfire and his pain in the aft friend Perceptor.

"Primus dam it." Starscream growled as he balled up the picture.

He had two choices. Face certain embarrassment now at the club, with Skyfire and his buddies. Or wait till class tomorrow and face the awkwardness there. Decision made. Starscream readied himself as he flew from his window, nothing beat comforting your fears over high grade.

The crowd was quite chipper as Starscream entered the club. They all seemed to be huddled around the dance floor, their eyes transfixed on the site before them and in all honesty Starscream couldn't blame them. Skyfires pedes beat to the floor as he lifted Perceptor above his helm. A wild applause echoed through the crowd as he twirled his friend round. As the music softened Skyfire drew Perceptor closer, hand encased around his back lowering the microscope gently towards the ground, their helms hovering over one another. Starscream bit his denta in defiance, his digits dented his servos, as energon boiled his faceplates. He shouldn't be mad. Skyfire was a free bot after all. He wasn't Starscreams. And Perceptor was just his friend.

Yep.

Most definitely a friend.

But the inkling feeling in his spark, wouldn't let it rest at just that.

If that's how Skyfire wanted to play. He show him. He'd show them all. Starscream ran over to the Dj, whispering the next tune. Skyfire almost dropped his energon, when the echoing crash of the cybertronian beats came alive.

The distinctive clipping of heel struts, drew ever bot in the room back to the inner circle. Wings chirping, Starscream flashed his optics dangerously as he swung his hips round, streching his legs far above his helm, awing the crowd. His strut clashed against the dancefloor, screeching his audios painfully as it marked the floor full voices and beats swum around his processors as he arched his chassis back. It was intoxicating to hear such chants once more. His wings flaunted widly as the beats increased, his heels barley touching the ground as he spun with the music. Spinning madly he elongated his tibulen out towards the crowd, gathering him a good many whistles as he slowly stroked a digit across his cadulen. Swinging his servos up to his helm, his digits lightly caressed his faceplates as the music finally died down. A roaring applause echoed the nightclub.

'Now that is how you impress mechs', Starscream smirked towards Skyfire as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Wow, I didn't know Starscream could dance like that." Preceptor mewled as he grabbed Skyfire another drink.

"Neither did I." Skyfire mumbled, his optics never left Starscream as the seeker wandered about the club. A great many mechs and femmes had gathered round the seeker now, he twirled each one of them around with such care, showing off his moves whilst accelerating their own. Skyfire chewed on his denta, rustling uncomfortably in his chair,he couldn't help but hate every one of them for being so close to the seeker, yet he was so far.

"Wait a minute." Perceptor clicked his digits in front of the shuttles dazed optics.

"You like this mech don't you!" Perceptor smirked as the shuttles blush grew wider. Jackpot.

"No... I don't he's just a friend." Skyfire stood up abruptly attempting to shield his faceplates.

"Come on Skyfire, he was in your berth for Primus sake, I mean heck look at you two second base already." Precetor wept the coolant from his optics.

"Not funny." Skyfire huffed.

"Why don't you just tell him you like him? I mean mechs only gonna live once." Perceptor winked as he munched nosily on an energon cookie.

"Look at him." Skyfire gestured towards Starscream, who by now was flaunting his heels to every mech, coolant practically flowing from their intake.

"Then look at me." he pointed to himself in disappointment. Stupid glorified taxi, Skyfire felt the coolant prick at his optics from the painful memories. Quickly he activated his face mask and visor, his only way of shielding himself from the world.

"Oh is this cause he's military and..." Perceptor was fascinated,

"No." Skyfire mumbled but in the back of he couldn't deny that was part of the reason.

"Ah..." Perceptor was looking at him oddly now, dam Skyfire winced, the facemask was too much.

"Hmmm trying to look cool for him...yeah I get you. That whole bad boy look with the visor and all should be right up his ally." Perceptor giggled, causing Skyfire to shy his helm away with embarrassment, even in the mask.

"No Perceptor just...I'm not his type no matter what I do. He's just so, you know..." Skyfire struggled to find the right words.

"Oh its cause he's pretty right...well your handsome too and smart. Come on Skyfire if he's not going to go out with you I..." Perceptor egged him on.

"No its not that I uh..." Skyfire retracted the mask as he tried to explain.

"Hey!" Chromia cried across the bar to Skyfire, much to Perceptors annoyance, things were about to get juicy.

"Your just the bot I've been looking for!" Chromia chirped as she sat down next to the two bots.

"Whatever for?" Skyfire asked, it was unusual for anyone, to come to see him in such a hurry.

"I heard down the grape vine, you've got a Decepticon military grade up in your bunk." Chromia winked as she grabbed herself some more energon.

"True...What of it?" Skyfires raised his concerns, he was worried enough about Starscream already, praying this wasn't another persecution.

"We are making co habitation studies for Autobots and Decepticons, perhaps you'd like to document your experience." Chromia handed the data pad to Skyfire.

Skyfire breathed a sigh of relief. A simple study he could handle!

"Personally I find Starscream no different to live with than any other mech..." Skyfire hummed.

He wondered if he should ask Starscream before conducting such a study, but if the seeker was as scientifically minded as himself, he should have no problem assisting with such a simple case study.

"If this helps with your studies, I am more than happy to assist." Skyfire smiled as he signed off the consent form to Chromia.

Starscream sipped his energon in delight. It was a delight to be in such good company. There was a fine mix of both Autobot and Decepticon in the room. Nice for them to be getting along for a change. Excusing himself he headed to the wash racks to freshen up, perhaps he could show Skyfire his own personal moves later. He could tell the shuttle was impressed by the dance, after all it was his favourite in the future. As soon as he finished up he re-joined the edge of the crowd, a large servo pulled at his neck guard.

"Starscream..." Megatronous voice echoed his audios, rattling his very spark chamber.

"Lord Megatron..." Starscream spat, as the titan pulled him out of the crowd, the lights barley illuminating the two.

"What did you call me?" Megatronus snapped.

Scrap! Starscream panicked. Of course this mech was Megatronus, the thuggish titan was no war lord to be respected just yet.

Relief washed his circuits as the titan laughed, leading him further into the hallway.

"I think I'll use that name from now on. Very good little seeker, they built you well." Megatron chuckled as he brushed the seeker up against the door, etching his digits around the seekers neck.

"Now Starscream...That was very rude of you..."

"Aren't I always." Starscream sneered, his voice crackled under his masters grip. He still loved to one up Megatron, despite the beatings it was well worth seeing the titan get blown up about it.

Megatron snarled, aggravated by the seekers insolence. Kicking the seeker down to the floor, he crunched the pathetic creatures chassis with one pede. His hand still clasped Starscreams neck plates.

"Starscream, you damaged my best medic..." Megatron attempted to keep his voice low, he didn't want any further distractions from here on in.

"Not like you care very much about him..." Starscream rebutted as the grip on his neck became tighter.

"But most of all..." Megatron whispered into Starscreams audios. " You left without saying goodbye."

Starscream shuddered in his frame. He had known Megatron for many too many vorns, if this younger version was anything like his older self, this wasn't going to end well.

"I'm not going anywhere." Starscream attempted to sound brave with a pitiful squeak. "I am a free mech."

"No your not." Megatron grinned at him. "Have you forgotten your place already Starscream?"

Starscream clenched his fists in defiance. How could he have fallen under this mechs command in the first place? Back in the past after he had left Skyfire on earth, he had been awe inspired by the gladiator. Now it seemed Megatron was the one who was chasing him. But why?

"HEY BABE!" Blaster boomed his audios across the club, causing every mech to clench their audio receivers in pain.

[Turn it down] snarled Soundwave, his distinctly detached voice showing a hint of shame.

Megatron smirked to himself as he watched Soundwave beat off his conjux.

"Shit..." Starscream spat. His 'spying' on spymaster Soundwave, had put him on the hit list. His cockiness sure screwed him up this time. Starscream prayed this earlier version of Megatron was more foolish than his later self.

"Surely there has been a misunderstanding..." Starscream waved his servos frantically, attempting to look as pitiful as he could. It usually worked on the dictator.

He couldn't remember what he had done to anger this past Megatron so much. Okay he did beat up Hook just before. But why had Megatron taken him in the first place? Not that it mattered at this very moment.

"Starscream." Megatron tapped his optic so hard, Starscream swore he heard it crack.

"Your going to come outside with me for a little...chat." Megatron smiled dangerously causing the seeker to squirm even more.

"Otherwise." Megatron cooed as his fusion canon lit up. "I'll disintegrate your precious shuttle."

He couldn't fight Megatron. Not here, not now and certainly not in this old model. Primus, at times like this he wished he had his null rays back. Glancing once more at the shuttle, he couldn't lose him, not again. Allowing Megatron to take his hold, once dragged outside Starscream felt himself land forcefully into a fresh pile of snow.

"Snow on Cyberton?" Starscream was truly bewildered, though he had a sworn hatred for the stuff, it wasn't right for it to be here on Cybertron.

"Starscream!" A hard slap hit around his faceplates, as the snow melted away from his hand.

"Stop trying to distract me, with your little mind games trickster and listen." Megatron lifted the seekers helm up, silence befell the two.

"Yes?" Starscream questioned him, he had a feeling what was coming next.

"One million credits." Megatron held his transfusion line out readily.

"For what?" Starscream blurted out, he swore five micro seconds ago he was going to be scrapped, not offered a pay check.

"Join my legions and you can be my science officer, perhaps even commander." He couldn't help but notice the seekers glint in his eye as he said that.

"Your smart, a military grade and I saw the weapons you had to build to get into science academy, very impressive." Megatron felt giddy as he saw the excitement in Strascreams optics, clearly he was missing out on compliments. Such an easy target.

"I see much potential in you yet Starscream." Megatron preached, Starscream had seen this routine before and too often had been fooled by it.

"No...I want to stay at the science academy." Starscream spat, to the amusement of Megatron, to any passer by it was if he was talking to a aft hurt sparking.

"Please Starscream you'll soon leave that place. And then what? Join the military academy, eventually you will leave there as well. They like the shiny new autobots now rather than our true war breeds there. No you will join me. Eventually." Megatron cornered him, Starscream couldn't see a way out now but to stand and fight.

"Never again!" Starscream snarled, his wings hitching up.

"Starscream." Skyfire shouted from the club doors, attempting to seek his friend.

"Go on, run off to your shuttle." Megatron grinned, releasing Starscream from his grip.

"Only course, your afraid he'd beat you to scrap." Starscream beamed up to the gladiator, though what they titan said next, soon wiped the grin off his face.

"Please..." Megatron smiled as his buffed his fusion canon.

"Don't play up the little pacifist up more than you have to." he laughed, creeping steadily into the shadows.

Starscream bit back his denta, Megatron knew about Skyfires personality. How much did he know about the shuttle now? In the future, he had to give Megatron an entire lecture on Skyfire just so Skyfire could join the Decepticons. His little spying on Soundwave and beating of Hook, had clearly done him no good.

Primus.

As he ran towards Skyfire his fears and doubts were soon abolished, the shuttle rushed up towards him as he entered his eye line.

"Starscream!" Skyfire cried, as he scanned the seeker with his optical scanner.

"You're hurt!" Skyfires servos rapidly patted down to seeker, only to be shoved off with force.

"I'm fine Sky." Starscream huffed as he walked along with the shuttle. "I fell over in the snow over there." he gestured to were Megatron just was.

"Starscream?" Skyfire was looking at him questionably.

"There's no snow at all."

Starscream looked back at the corner and Skyfire was right. Not a snowflake in sight.

Odd.

When Megatron had pushed him, he'd sworn he was surrounded by the stuff. He shook his processors, he must of have a corrosive sight chip.

"Starscream." Skyfire knelt down in front of him.

"Sorry...Sky I just...think I've been seeing things." Starscream clutched his helm into his servos, hiding the pain etched onto his faceplates.

Skyfire shook it off, he was used to the seeker overreacting by now. "Its all right Star, it is quite cold." Skyfire tapped the patch were Megatron had pushed him.

"Some black ice for sure, but Cybertron has never been cold enough for snow before."

Skyfire noticed Starscream wasn't even listening to him now, his optics now firmly on the stars. He seemed more lost than ever, these last couple of days. Skyfire couldn't help but shake the feeling in his spark, that he had something to do with it. Holding a servo firmly round the seekers shoulder, he lead him out of the alleyway.

"You want to go up there one day?" Skyfire noted as he followed Starscreams sight.

"Already been." Starscream answered emptily.

"When." Skyfire laughed jovially "In your dreams?"

"You could say that." Starscream whispered, turning to address Skyfire but the mech was gone.

Already he was busily chatting away to Preceptor and his Autobot friends. Starscreams spark beat slower as he trudged down the empty streets towards the flat, stars fading as morning crept the key joylessly, Starscream went straight into his berth. He couldn't shake the loneliness in his spark. Surely it hadn't always been this way. Was every interaction he had with Skyfire magnified by the mere scrap of warmth it gave him. Starscream had to face the truth.

In the past, present and future, they had never been truly close as his dreams allowed him. Often he dreamt, that a mere touch of the servo became so much more. A friendly chat turned into a heart felt longing. A simple dance was just the beginning of another phase. It never came to that. Skyfire had never taken up his advances, always turning him down to seek another. Like the Autobots. His friendship with Skyfire was as one sided as his loyalty to Megatron. Coolant stung his optics as he switched off the lights, he averted his optics to the last of the fading stars as his processors wound down.

All stars eventually burn out.

"AW what is with the frowny face mech?" Blaster chucked as Soundwave helped him out of the club doors. Soundwave scorned as a cluster of Autobot and Decepticon alike chuckled in the background.

[Embarrassment] Soundwave voice was far emptier than usual. Blaster shivered, he'd really put his pede in it this time.

"Oh honey kins, I'm sorry. But you know, you were good lookin' whilst you was dancing is all I'm saying. Everyone's gotta know!" Blaster slurred over the energon, as he leant on Soundwave, who was all but dragging him through the ally. Silence befell them as they made the journey home. No words could ever truly heal the years they had endured.

[There's much more out there for me] Soundwave sighed, as he gazed into the stars of Cybertron.

"Psh what stars hun...nah not as pretty as you." Blaster attempted a smooch but Soundwave knocked him off.

[Some mechs think I'm more than just looks] Soundwave shoved Blaster off his shoulder as he turned round, towards downtown.

"Wow.." Blaster knew he was deep in it this time, attempting to shake off the energon haze, he stumbled after his conjux.

"Hey...hey Soundwave I wasn't calling you stupid." Blaster shuffled nervously on his pedes.

"How about we go straight home? You need to cook the sparklings dinner and..." Blaster panicked as Soundwaves paces quickened.

[You learn to look after them yourself] Soundwave wept as he ran down the street, into a far more welcoming set of arms.


	10. Wish upon a star

"Breakfast Starscream!"

"I'm not a cyber dog!" Starscream grumbled as he rolled out of his berth, though admittedly gobbling up energon that morning did make him come across like one. After taking his third intake of energon Starscream still felt woozy. Upon noticing the weary seeker, Skyfire laid down a heavy servo pushing Starscream gently onto his berth.

"Stay here." Demanded Skyfire, the pull on his spark reminding him of the seekers ashen face just a few weeks before.

"Please Sky, I'm fine." Starscream attempted to heat up his circuitry with his vents, not that it seemed to fool Skyfire, who pushed him down once again.

"I need to go, my processors will rot if I stay here." In truth he didn't want to leave the shuttles side, no matter how much it ached his spark that such feelings would never be returned.

Skyfire rolled his optics, there was no way he could defeat the seekers stubbornness but he could alter it.

"Fine but your riding with me."

"Of course." Starscream yawned as he attempted to awkwardly transform.

"No." Skyfire gave a coy smile as he transformed. "Your getting your own personal lift."

Starscream twiddled his digits, he couldn't be too sure of this. On all their expeditions he never rode inside Skyfire, not out of pride, but out of love. He loathed that every fraction that had ever come across the shuttle saw him as nothing more than mere machine. Once Starscream had become so enraged by Bumblescums little friend Spike (a fitting name) yell for his ride, Starscream went ballistic, firing his null rays madly at the pair as Skyfire came into land. Unfortunately a stray beam hit the shuttles leg, Starscream clenched over too ashamed to look at the shuttles face, who seemed to be calling out to him. Instead the battle ended when Megatrons pede collided into his helm, muttering how weak the seeker was to simply curl up and cower on the battle field.

"Skyfire..." Starscream bit back his denta. "No you don't have to." He didn't even notice the shuttle closing in.

Without warning Skyfires servos grabbed onto him, the flash of a jumbled transformation lasting mere seconds. It was enough to make Starscream purge his tanks. On lining his optics, he realised he was inside Skyfires cockpit. It was truly impressive how spacious the shuttle was. With a slip of his pede, Starscreams face turned to disgust.

"I'm sorry Skyfire." Starscream whispered as he poorly attempted to clean the offending mess.

"I should be the one saying that Star. I mean I was the one who chucked you in mid transformation."

Starscream could hear the guilt in Skyfires voice. It pained him to hear the shuttle in such a way. Before he could protest the shuttles intercom spoke over him.

"You lie on my berth and I'll clean it up later."

Coming out as more of a plea than a command, Starscream shrugged as he went into the main chamber and lay on the berth. Letting out a slight yawn, Starscream barley register his optics had already off lined as he slumped onto the berth. A last cry left his vocals.

"Fine, but wake me when we get there!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Skyfire replied, the seeker drifted off into an uneasy sleep, a set of optics burning in the back of his helm.

Upon landing at the university Starscream was woken up by the smoothing voice of Skyfire. As he glanced back at the cockpit he noted his offending mess had been cleaned up, how he could not tell. The shuttle had a few tricks up his sleeves, so it seemed. Walking out of the cockpit Starscream felt his pedes shake slightly, luckily a large servo was holding him steady.

"How do you feel?" Usually the simplest of touches would cause the seeker to flurry away, this time Starscream was nuzzling into his servo almost as if in recharge.

"Too cold." Starscream felt his vents hitch as he doubled over.

Contemplating turning round and taking Starscream home, Skyfire held his servo tightly attempting to lull the seeker into a more relaxed state. However his EM field became the opposite when a couple of jeers came from behind.

"Looks like the seeker has got himself a chauffeur."

"More like a prison officer for the nut case. Hey, where's the cuffs taxi boy!"

Starscream turned away from the mechs, in the past he'd usually put up a snidy comment, get into a scrap, often ending up with him being dragged away by Skyfire. His processor ached as he held his helms over his audios, swaying on his pedes. What Starscream didn't expect was an enraged EM field next to him. Scrap. One of those thugs wanted a fight,Starscream attempted to raise his fists as the raised voices got louder only to find his helm smacked to the ground. The roaring laughter which came after his fall soon died down in a matter of moments, instead replaced by whimpers and pleas that made his own cries in front of Megatron seem strong. Calm vocals entered his audios, begging him to online his optics, he didn't even notice he off lined them. Once open he found himself looking up towards Skyfires chassis, the shuttles helm blocked from view. Not only that but he was moving, shaking his helm to get rid of the vertigo a gentle grip from the shuttle told him otherwise.

"Its okay Starscream, I've got you."

"Got me..." Starscream looked down to notice that he was in fact moving. In Skyfires arms for that matter. Fidgeting wildly he attempted to be free of the shuttles hold.

"Let me too embarrassing..." Starscream needn't of said anymore as he was put down with ease.

"Come under my wing at the very least." Skyfires wings fluttered in worry, Starscream couldn't help but oblige.

As they arrived at the university gates an annoying assault battered Starscreams audios.

"HEY GUYS!" Perceptors ran up to Skyfire.

"Hey buddy!" Skyfire leapt with glee, twirling the microscope in his arms.

Starscream could feel his helm twitch, as the two all but forgot about his existence. The chills arched up his back as Skyfire moved further from his side.

"Buddies..."Stasrscream whispered mockingly as the twosome hurried ahead with hushed tones, leaving Starscream lagging behind. Starscream clutched his mid section, the pain scorching his spark. As soon as he began to get breathless, the shuttle was right by his side.

"Sorry Star, I got a bit overexcited. Labs today and all."

"No problem Sky. Go ahead." Starscream waved it unconsciously lulling closer into the shuttles wings, his energy perking up by the second. Scanning the seeker, Skyfire was delighted that his energy seemed to be back to normal however he had to be sure the seeker wouldn't fall once more.

"Percy, I'm going to walk with Starscream, I'll catch up later!" Skyfire gave a thumbs up to his friend, receving one back also.

Percy? So Skyfire had given a nickname to ittite bitte microscope no big deal it could...

"No problem Sky!"

That little copy cat, that was the final straw. Starscream felt his denta snap, only he could call Skyfire that. It took all of his willpower not to leap over the stairs and rip Perceptors helm off.

"Welcome to hell Perceptor." Starscream growled under his breath.

Today was going to be a long day.

/

Megatron paced back and force frantically as Hooks machines bled his audios. His little pet had finally come running home today, now it was time to keep it there. Under his pedes Ravage and Laserbeak lay silently, waiting for their carrier to come out and take them home. Finally Hook emerged, bloody, scarred, but still functional.

"There's been a little...complication Lord Megatron." Hook breathlessly shook as he gathered up his tools, whispering the results down his masters audios.

Megatron pondered on the matter for a while, until he reached his damming conclusion

"Leave it in there Hook. I cant risk his spark."

Megatron sent Hook away as he entered, sitting beside the medical berth heaving a sigh of relief. It was light in here, far more than he would have liked. He'd rather it be like the rest of their dwelling, it would remind them all of where they came from. Scrapping the flowers Hook so delicately laid by the bedside, Megatron shook the patient awake. Much to his amusement the cassette player was barley functionally as he awoke, instead calm and cold. Just how he liked them.

"How do you feel now Soundwave?"

[Better my lord] Soundwave attempted to sit up only to be pushed back down, flowers stuffed into his servos.

"Do you like them?" Megatron grinned down at the struggling Soundwave, who had the most bewildered look on his face plates.

[Illogical] [Presence of floral arrangement not required] Odd. Soundwave placed a servo over his intake, how embarrassing why didn't he just say yes?

Megatron tapped his digits rapidly, it was all going perfectly to plan. Picking up a small mirror, he carefully placed it in front of the cassette players helm.

"Do you like it Soundwave?"

Soundwave was quite taken aback. Instead of his usual golden optics, which Blaster had most persistently said was his prettiest feature, was fully covered up by a blazing sharp red visor. His so called 'luscious' lips were covered by a plain silver cast faceplate, it did the job quite nicely.

[Affirmative] Soundwave growled in annoyance at himself, for primus sake he was embarrassing himself, couldn't he say the word yes?

"See more than just looks." Megatron gave Soundwave his most charming smile as the cassette players visor lit up. Perfect.

Soundwave finally manged to sit up as Megatrons hold went away. Hearing the mewls of Ravage and Blaster sent him to his pedes, his sparklings needed him. suddenly welded in his spark. Blaster was home alone with his other sparklings! Soundwave hurled over, the last time he left Blaster home with the kids he nearly set half the house on fire. If Inferno hadn't of been there with him and Red Alerts quick thinking, Primus knows what would have happened. Running out of the medical room, he ran towards the centre of the abanoded wearhouse, a harsh chill hit his circuitry as he went out into the open hall. Finding his sparkings huddled together beneath a old junk box, Soundwave managed to coax them out and place them back into their carrier holds. Heading towards the towering exit, a servo dented into his shoulder plates.

"Leaving so soon Soundwave?"

Megatrons voice was like ice on his audios, his steely words far harsher than his grip. He had to think fast.

[I'll just take my sparklings home then...]

"No Soundwave. Your not going." the titans voice low as he blocked the exit.

Attempting to run form Megatrons grip was no small feat, he would have to plea.

[I don't understand]

"Your not going back home. Now speak properly to your master Soundwave."the malicious glint in the Dictators optics broke the cassette players spark.

[ ?] Soundwave was taken about a little, his voice had always been a little, no scrap that, a lot different from other mechs. But his words. Why wasn't he speaking like a normal mech?

[Lord Megatron]

Instead of words only pain came to the cassette player. The punch to his helm struck him down once, but that was not Megatrons style. Beaten but not unbroken, Soundwave used the last of his strength to push the gladiator aside.

[Eject...Eject!] Sounwave screamed as his sparkings jumped out, defensively guarding their carrier.

[Let...Me...Go] Soundwave attempted to rise on shaking servos, only to end up falling and purging his tanks.

"Oh Hook." Megatron cooed "We have a clean up in aisle three."

"Get him fixed properly."

[Must...get...home...Blaster]

"Never." Megatron roared as he slapped Soundwaves faceplates so hard, his visor and mask crumpled off.

"Woops." Megatron smirked as he dusted off the broken shards from his servos.

Laserbeak and Ravage chattered nervously around their fallen carrier, pawing at him to wake up, fear growing in their sparks.

Megatron scowled at the disgusting creatures. Cassettion pests which should be exterminated if not for the useful data they collected. As of this moment they hindered his process rather than accelerated it. Lumbering a pede out he kicked the pathetic cat ones paw, revelling in its surprised yelp.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Megatron stormed off as he angrily shouted at Hook to get on with the experiment.

[Error...Error] Soundwave chocked up his vocals violently, as he covered his servos above his helm, afraid another violent swing might come. It never did. Cold and empty, Soundwaves processors spat wildly at his decision.

[I...made...an...Error]

Turning his helm he noticed his two sparklings were still beside him. Loyal to their last breath. Though it needn't be that way. With all the strength he could muster, Soundwave managed to lift his servo towards his trembling youngsters.

[Go now] Soundwave patted Ravages helm.

Ravage shook his helm, refusing to leave his carriers side as Laserbeak squawked madly to leave. The howling wind picked up, swinging the meters long chains dangerously inches above their helms. Harsh gusts swept shrapnel dust into the sparklings eyes, Soundwave swore his spark bled from the panic. They couldn't stay a moment longer.

[Find...sire...]Soundwave could hardly see if his cassettes had gone at this point, he prayed to Primus they had.

A large black servo, obscured his vision dragging him by his helm and tossing him onto a hard examination table.

[Blaster...] Soundwave cried, his optics released tears of joy.

"You wish." Megatron chuckled as his fist collided with the cassette players helm.

/

Kup gathered his class around, the excitable chittering ended as soon as he dumped a box on his desk.

"Right each of you pick a key card and find a partner. Then find your lab." Kup ordered as he slumped back down on his desk.

"Skyyyyyyyyyy." Percy gestured towards Skyfire.

"Percaaaaaay" Skyfire retorted as he picked up the key card, rushing out to explore their new lab.

Awkwardly, Starscream was left dumbfounded in the middle of the classroom. Why didn't Skyfire partner up with him? Okay they weren't as close as he'd dreamt up, surely they were closer than the 'microscope'.

"Um I was sure I had the numbers...?" Kup rubbed his servos over his optics, a pang of disappointment filled his spark. The seeker that was left wore a blank mask, but even Kup could tell he was fighting back the coolant. Gingerly Kup went towards Starscreams desk.

"Is there anyone you'd like to make a trio with?" Kup put on his best smile, to no avail.

"No, thanks I'll just work alone." Starscream turned from his teacher, couldn't the old mech leave him to rust in peace?

Without warning Kup pushed Starscream up, leading the seeker out of the classroom onto the lift.

"Now, that just wont do." Kup waggled his digit at the gloomy seeker.

"Follow me kiddo."

Kup lead Starscream out of the lift and up a dusty set of spiralling stars to the top of Iacon tower. Starscream had never been here before, this section had always been abandoned or so he thought.

"Here you go kid, its all yours." Kup waved his servo around the open lab, Starscream felt his jaw drop in wonder.

It was magnificent. Beauty could not even begin to describe it. Across what was once barren walls lay rounded glass windows arched over, encapsulating the entire lab in starlight. Iacon laid bare to see from every inch of the room, a truly encapsulating spectacle. The only thing that wasn't glass was the floor, hard titanium lay beneath, giving sturdy support for such wondrous equipment. Who knew Kup had the latest tech stashed away like this? In the centre of the room lay the grand masterpiece. A Iacon telescope laden with gold and silver, crafted by the elite engineers of Cybertron. Dusting it off Starscream peered through the lens, the vision was crisp as the planets aliened before him. Perhaps he could see earth from here. At the bottom of the telescope lay a small engraving, Starscream had to retune his optics just to see but a smidgen of the words.

{...till all are one}

Starscream attempted to retune his optics once more, fascinated by what the message might have to say. But a quick tisk from Kup stopped him in his tracks.

"No use kiddo, I tried for years to see what it said..." his voice turning to a whisper. "I never could."

Starscream pondered on what was before him. This lab was excellent, by far the best he had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. But something didn't feel right, this place was untouched for a reason.

"Kup...I couldn't possibly take this."

"No Starscream, honestly its yours. I have no use for it." Kup wavered the young seeker as he trudged out the lab.

Kup was already halfway out the door when suddenly a ice chill entered his circuitry, causing him to halt. Rebooting for a nano second before whishing the seeker farewell, he raced down the hall as soon as his pedes could not be heard.

"Are you there?" Kup wept into his comm as he entered the lift, his past lay behind him as the lift doors closed on his future.

/

Upon entering Starscreams new lab, Skyfire was spellbound. The room encapsulated the sky and stars themselves, a beauty untouched and unchanged for eons. Not that it had any bearing on the seeker that stood before him.

"Wow Starscream...what a beauty." Skyfire gestured around the room, though his words were not for it.

"Psh psh." Starscream shooed him in the direction of the door.

"Now that you know I'm fine, you can leave now." Starscream narrowed his optics, leaving the shuttle with a stumped face.

"This is for abandoned mechs only." Stascream turned on his pedes, angrily folding his arms like a spoilt sparkling.

That hurt. Skyfire bounced nervously on his pedes, unsure as to how to rectify the line he had so heavily crossed.

"Starscream... I'm sorry I promised Percy months ago and I didn't want to disappoint him he's my best friend and all..."

"Oh..." Starscreams face contorted for a second, the shuttle swore the seeker was going to cry but composed himself.

"No...no its fine, just go Skyfire. I prefer to work alone." Starscream sighed, he had always worked alone since that fateful day on earth, how could he hope for something different.

The twinge in Skyfires spark argued viscously with his processors, just to scoop up the seeker and stay. However his processors had other plans.

"Um okay Star..." before he could utter another word, he felt himself being pushed out by the rather surprisingly strong seeker.

"Goodbye SKYFIRE!" Starscream slammed the door against the shuttles back.

Skyfire prayed the Primus he wouldn't live to regret this decision.

/

"Visor and facemask back on. Nice." Percy winked as Skyfire entered the lab.

"He didn't see it." Skyfire mused sadly as he wept the last coolant from his optics, fresh from his strop in the hall after retracting the mask.

"Oh...never mind buddy. You can show him some other time." Percy was still staring intently on their project, but his mind had other ideas.

"So how did he take his new lab?" Percy turned to his lab partner.

"Well he seemed happy enough..." Skyfire attempted to smile about it; in his spark he wished he was there with the seeker.

"Lucky mech, best lab in Iacon that is...dam him." Percy grumbled as he pulled out some more chemicals as the shuttle sat next to him.

"Maybe I should of just been the odd mech out!" Percy joked, noticing Skyfires discomfort he pressed on with the bigger issue.

"How did he take to being alone?" The microscope barley knew Starscream, but even he could sense Skyfires worry for the seeker.

"I don't know he seemed...angry at me." Skyfires face was a storm, anger or sadness, Percy could not tell. Considering the shuttles actions before perhaps sitting next to him was not the best course of action. It was time to light hearten the mood.

"Good. Phase one completed!"

Skyfires optics narrowed, confused at his own emotions. Perceptor could handle this, he had been taught by the best after all.

"First rule of love. Don't rush it." Percy brought up a data pad, showing the shuttle his notes.

"Look see here." Percy tapped wildly at one paragraph. "We have to get him mad. Like jealous mad, then he'll finally confess!"

"I don't see why I cant just confess." Skyfire sighed as he turned away disinterested, attempting to get back to lab work before Percy twirled his chair around.

"Please Sky, a millennium will have passed by the time you did." Percys gawking face brought a little more joy to the atmosphere, Skyfire rolled his servo on to continue.

"Besides if you confessed at this point, so early on in the game. A spunky seeker like Starscream is bound to reject you, just out of pure embarrassment."

"Oh..." Skyfire had never thought about it that way before.

"I mean you picked him up for Primus sake and he even told you he was embarrassed. Just don't get all mushy in public until he's ready kay?"

The shuttle nodded, turning away from the conversation to continue with his work, the microscope wasn't done just yet.

"I've got another idea!" Perceptor chirruped up.

"Its gonna make him go crazy for ya Sky." Percy excitably clapped his hands together.

"Like he'll be in your berth in no time, not that he already has been." Percy winked.

Skyfire leaned back in his chair and began to start his experiments. Perceptor had always been one for romance, a dreamer many called him. Always meddling in the love lives of others as he could never find his own. Skyfire did feel great pity for the microscope but by now he had more than enough. Attempting to shush the microscope, Skyfire egged him on to finish his little speech.

"Please Sky...Drift told me..."

"I don't trust Drift." Skyfire said plainly as he waved Percy off.

"Cause he's a decepticon?"

"No not that, he hangs out with Hot Rod..." Skyfire rolled his optics, he had been of the receiving end of Orions rants on the over excitable youngster. Perceptor chuckled in agreement knowing the race cars troubles himself, deciding to change topic and continue with their work. After a few hours the mechs worked so hard they almost fell into recharge until a loud knocking awoke them from their slumber.

"Lads are you asleep in there?"

"No Kup Sir... nope." Percy stumbled off his chair, looking up to see a sniggering seeker above him.

"Good afternoon Sir." Skyfires politeness still intact even after a rude awakening and more calmly still he turned to the seeker.

"Good afternoon...Star.."

Perceptor couldn't help but notice the burning faceplates of both shuttle and seeker. If the galaxy could produce something cuter than that, he had to see it! Turning to his teacher he yawned tiredly and asked what the assist was for. Kup closed the door behind them, away from prying audios.

"Right, Starscream you know downtown right." Kup indicated to the seeker.

Starscream stretched his processors, he could kind of remember the early routes from his early commander days.

"Ish..."

"Great, I'd like all three of you to help me look for Soundwave."

Skyfire looked at his teacher with a bemused look. "Who's Soundwave?"

Trust me Starscream thought. You don't want to know.

"Blasters conjux, carrier to his sparklings"

Starscream nearly chocked on his circuity. Soundwave was married! That uncharismatic bore was married, with sparklings no less. Everyone in the Decepticon army just presumed he cooked those things he called his kids up in a lab or something. Everyone believed that Blaster was just his rival, Boombox VS Cassete Tape Player and all that, but no. No. Now it made sense. Lingering together on the battle field, the late night 'scouting' missions, the 'coded' messages only Soundwave could read. And no one had dared ask where that Ratbat creature had come from. All this time, he was playing dirty with an autobot. Though, Starscream glanced at Skyfire, that would make him a hypocrite if he were to say so. Starscream couldn't supress his chortle.

"I don't think this is a laughing matter Starscream." Skyfire whispered harshly as they followed Kup down the hall.

"No...no its not that Sky just something else today. Sorry." Starscream gave his best puppy dog eye impression or so that's what the humans called it to Skyfire. Needless to say it worked his charm as the shuttle smiled and carried on as if nothing had happened.

Kup waved over to Blaster as the group gathered around the landing bay.

"Right, we're ready to set off now taxi!" Blaster boomed as he gathered his kids around.

"Skyfire is not your taxi, you know!" Starscream almost slapped Blaster, until a blue servo hovered over his face.

"Now...now... play along nicely you two. Come on board Blaster." Skyfire gestured the Boombox to his cargo bay doors.

Starscream was gobsmacked. He'd quite forgotten that Skyfire even had a hologram. Of course who else would have cleaned up that energon purge earlier. Starscreams optics wandered over the shuttles frame. Outlined in front of him lay Skys features, encapsulated by hints of ice white, the translucent frame clouded the shuttle in the midnight sky and starlight, no masterpiece could replicate the sight before him. The hologram itself was relatively small, in comparison to the real Skyfire. Though his helm rested a good few inches from Starscreams, at least Starscream could tip toe to kiss him...

"Starscream...Starscream." The hologram was still waving his servo in front of his optics.

"Daydreaming again Star. What will I do with you?" Chuckled the shuttle as his servos caressed the seekers faceplates.

Shell-shocked Starscreams body refused to move a inch until Skyfire removed his servos. Worry began to settle in the shuttles spark.

"Did I scare you Starscream?" Skyfire looked down at him with panic. "Haven't you seen a hologram before?"

"No...not one as handsome as yours." Starscream held his servos in front of his intake as soon as he realised his error.

"Excuse me?" Skyfire was still smiling down at him. Polite as ever. Scrap. Starscream couldn't face rejection just yet.

"Um yes...very handsome machinery...yes." Starscream slapped the cargo doors nervously as he entered the shuttle.

Skyfire waved after him, but as soon as he entered the ship the seeker was already huddled into a corner, not whishing to be seen. Not wanting to disturb him Skyfire headed down to the cockpit, were an over excitable Perceptor was on the edge of a breakdown.

"He just slapped your aft!" snorted Percy, who was so close to bursting out in tears or laughter, he couldn't tell.

"That he did." chuckled Skyfire as he sat down in the captains seat, ready to take flight.

/

This was the last place on Cybertron Starscream wanted to be. No, not just because of the bad memories from his Decepticon army days. Oh no. Blaster and his pain in the aft kids would never shut up. Starscream dug his digits into his helm as another hour of helm ache inducing arguments began.

"This is all your fault sire." Frenzy screeched.

"Yeah, if you hadn't been such an aft hat to carrier, he'd never of run away." Rumble shouted up to his sire, giving him a small kick for good measure.

"Hey ow ow kids... sire didn't mean it... anyways carriers gonna be more mad at you for kicking me." Blaster faked the pain away, his kid was sure strong.

"No he's wont. He'll be proud." Rumble smirked as he stuck out his tongue and ran to the head of the group. Blaster knew in his spark Rumble was right.

"Remind me to never have kids. I deal with em enough on a day to day basis" Kup grumbled towards Skyfire and Perceptor.

"But you teach us everyday not sparkings." Percy chuckled as he slapped the old mech on the back.

"Trust me I know." Kup sighed as he rubbed his weary optics.

Starscream was growing sick of this. If they wanted to find Soundwave already, they should of just sent him out alone. Their combined racket was enough to wake up the entire sub section of Deception controlled downtown. He was half surprised some predicon thugs hadn't come down to beat the scrap out of them yet. To be fair to himself, his scowl seemed to be keeping everyone at a distance. Suddenley a small whimper echoed his audios. Faint, but still there. Starscream separated off from the main group and knealt down next to a garabage outpost. Pulling back the cardboard boxes he found a sorry sight. Ravage and Laserbeak curled up against each other, pitifully whining as they nuzzled against each others helms. Starscream held out a servo in an attempt to smooth the shaken Ravage, from likes he had never seen before, only to be greeted by a screeching howl. The rest of the group ran round the corner at the noise, Blaster marched his way in front of the group once his optics lay on the sight before him.

"Babies!" Blaster sung as he swept his sparkings off their pedes and into his arms.

Ravage yelped in surprise, Laserbeak violently chipped at his sire shoulder to let them go.

Blaster looked down worriedly as he examined his sparkings behaviour, only then did he notice Ravages paw.

"Ravage!" Blasters voice was full of anger. "Who did this to you?"

Ravage starred blankly at his sire, choosing instead to hide behind his sires legs, sitting in silence.

"Poor bitlet looks frightened." Kup said gently as he attempted to fix the sparklings paw.

"Course he is! Some bot beat him up." Blaster yelled as he stepped towards the sparklings.

"I meant he might be frightened of you right now kid."

"Oh scrap..." Blaster attempted to calm his nerves. A frightening thought crossed his processors as his engaged mind clouded over.

"Can you show me where carrier is?" Blaster begged, hoping beyond hope his processors were wrong.

Ravage and Laserbeak chirped widly as they ran deeper downtown.

"Oh no you don't my little one." Blaster scooped Ravage up into his arms.

Continuing the walk was a drain on Starscreams helm, the longer the night got the colder his spark felt. The shuttle distancing himself from the seeker as he lead the group. A surprised yelp took the seeker out of his strop.

"WHOA!" Percy cried, crashing into Skyfire causing the whole group to halt.

Lifting Percy out of his arms, Skyfire gently placed the microscope on his pedes.

"Percy are you okay?" Skyfire scanned the microscope as he continued to pat him down.

"Yeah just slipped in some junk." Percy lifted his pede. "Uck all over my nice new struts, see."

Skyfire look of disgust quickly turned to shock as his flood lights illuminated the fallen figure that lay before them.

"Soundwave..." Starscream whispered, never before had he seen the TIC so. Still.

"Soundwave!" Blaster screamed, violently shaking the bloodied mech, his sparkings wailing wildly by his side.

Hook shot up from his desk, angrily grabbing his arm canon; he headed to the door. Another dam cyber dog yowling no doubt, luckily a little energy blast should scare it right off. Peaking outside his window a certain turquoise frame came into view. Dam Kup again. Though the racket wasn't coming from him. As Hook peaked round he noticed a boombox and yep there was some noisy cassette tapes. But what in Primus name were they gathered round. Edging closer in the dusty window Hook swore to the Primes.

Soundwave had escaped.

This was the last thing he needed. However, he looked over towards Kup, he could use this to his advantage. After all Megatron did want a test run for his new 'pet' and this by far was the best way to execute it. Kups slender frame came into view, that pickup truck sure had the finest set of tibulen in the galaxy. That settled it. Swoop in be the hero. Be the super medic. That for sure would impress brainy little Kup. Hook exited using a side door not noticing the beady little seekers eyes who followed from behind.

"Hook!" Kup cried as he practically crushed the crane with his hug. Hook couldn't contain his grin as he set the pick up truck down.

"What is it mech?" Hook attempted a look of pity in his optics, seemingly it melted Kups spark.

"Thank the all spark your here!" Kup nervously clasped his servos.

"My friends conjux has been hurt. Can you help?"

Hook gave a quick wink. "Of course Mech."

As the group poorly attempted to separate Blaster from Soundwave to let Hook through, Hook smirked as his optics glazed over Kup. This was going to work out quite well. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind, he couldn't deny the looming presence behind his shoulder pad.

"Playing dirty are we Hook?"

Scrap, the vicious seeker. Though he was no bigger than the bitlet, Hook himself felt a scrap of fear by being near a mech so. Unpredictable. How to get rid of it? Hook noted something 'off' about the seeker. Perfect.

"You could say that yourself, you stink of pheromones." Snorted Hook, ha that got him. The seeker wildly blushed as he ran to the shuttles side, Hook smirked as he wafted his servo in the air towards the seeker.

"What are you doing just standing there. Fix him!" Kup ordered the medic down, who was grumbling incoherently at being bossed about. He would have time to play with his own experiment later. As always lord Megaton came first. Once the cassette player was stabilised, Kup begged Hook to take him to his medical centre, a pang of fear entered the medics heart. He couldn't let Kup in there, not yet.

"Um...sorry, its under repairs mech."

"We need to get him to Autobot medical ASAP then!" Kups facial plates were brimming with panic, a weakness in his masters optics; Hook would never tell him.

"Skyfire, could you take us there?" Kup turned, his spark beat in panic as much as the worrisome shuttle.

"Not a problem. Whenever you are all ready." Skyfire put a brave smile on. Even though Skyfire attempted to remain in control, the sight of so much energon had clearly shaken him up.

Percy had gone off to vomit down another ally at the very sight of it. 'Pathetic', Starscream scoffed as he gazed over to Soundwave. No wonder the two Autobots were stuffed inside the labs all day, this was the reality of life, of death, of the ever looming fate of us all. Perhaps war is what the Autobots needed, too long had they lived unspoilt, a little shake up was a good lesson. Soundwave at least knew that, though he had risen up to the high ranks early on, Starscream could tell the mech was broken before that. He never knew why, but it certainly made the cassette player more cautious, especially around Megatron. He was surprised then, by the very presence of Blaster by his side. Was it because they were of a similar build. Maybe. But not likely. More so Blaster was the opposite to him, a far cry from his past. Just like Skyfire to him. Even such sparks of joy cannot stop the nightmares from closing in.

"My baby, oh my babies." Blaster wept, cradling Soundwave in his arms as his sparklings snuggled beside them.

"Come on Blaster, lets get you lot to Ratchet." Kup gently pattered to Boombox shoulder and lifted Ravage from his side.

"I can fix this little ones paw and clear their optics, Hook can keep Soundwave stable." Kup carefully hushed the sparkings foreword.

"Mech I have other..." Hook was cut short by Kups sharp tongue.

"Hook, I'm not going to ask you twice." Kup sternly waggled his digit, beaming a triumphant smile as the medic walked towards him.

Starscream couldn't contain his laughter. This was really happening! As the medic walked past him Starscream simply wafted his servo in front of his helm.

"Pheromones." He whispered with cupped hands as the medic gave him his most intense death glare. Not that it bothered Starscream. He always survived in the end.

Now he saw that Hook was at least practically mech rather than machine. It was kinda funny seeing one of the most feared Decepticons, all in a frenzy over Kup of all mechs. It was too good to be true and too useful to forget.

Skyfire transformed, opening his cargo doors with speed. Gently Blaster cradled Soundwave in his arms, his sparkings chirping nervously around his pedes. Begrudgingly Hook was dragged on-board by an ecstatic Kup, who was demanding more answers than he could ever get an answer to. Just as the shuttle was about to set off, he felt someone was missing. Switching on his on-board hologram he walked around the deck to notice a certain seeker had gone missing.

"Starscream!" Skyfire shouted through the cargo bay doors.

Starscream turned around at the assaulting noise. Even as a hologram, Skyfire could still shout louder than a turbo jet engine.

"Get in the ship!" Skyfire cried again to him.

"Sorry Skyfire, I've got work to do here." Starscream gave him a slight smirk before he slowly began to wander down the ally.

Skyfire didn't have time to work out what he meant by that. There were many bars around these parts, perhaps the seeker wanted nothing more than to drink and dance. Not that Skyfire could blame him, he'd helped them more than enough. The injured mechs cries were echoing his chambers. He couldn't stay much longer.

"Okay...But be careful!" Skyfire boomed above Starscream as he jettisoned off into the night.

"Perhaps." Starscream smirked, as he headed towards the very place which Soundwave had left.

Storming down into the depths of the forgotten warehouse, Starscream searched the area. Who knew that a place of such despair, would become a beacon of hope for so many. Including himself. However the lies that festered here were rotten, soon enough the cause they had been fighting for had all been forgotten. Instead they feasted on Megatrons bloodlust for power and supremacy, killing any mech who stood in there way. He couldn't half say the Autobots had it any better, they may have killed less by their own hands, but starving half of Koan certainly didn't gain them any favours. Stopping the war, meant stopping the source. But what truly was the source, was it the Autobots and their greed or the Decepticons and their love of violence? Perhaps realistically it was a combination of both. Walking up the wide stairwell, Starscream knew he'd made the right decision. The least he could do was stop one of the key players. Then perhaps the dominos would fall one by one and once more peace would befall Cybertron. For the sake of Skyfire he hoped he was right.

"Starscream." The metallic thump through his audios, caused him to jump back into the shadows of the walkway, just out of sight of the crimson optics.

"Welcome home, I didn't expect to see you back so soon." Megatron whispered, he knew the seeker could hear him. He could practically hear his pedes shaking.

"I saw what you did to Soundwave!" Starscream rebutted. There was no going back now.

"Oh please, that pathetic creature will come crawling back. Besides..." Starscream could practically see the titans toothy grin.

"He's programmed to." Megatrons smile never faltered.

Starscream leapt out of into the moonlight, his fists blazing.

"Every mech is a free mech." Even Soundwave he believed.

"Even you?" Megatron smirked as the seeker started to shake, he had already won this match.

Starscream swung a cuffed servo towards the titan, knocking some fresh energon from his faceplates. It was so good to see the dictator bleed. Such defiance never lasted long. Starscream was not prepared for the onslaught that came. One servo was enough for Megatron, he kept crashing it down until the seeker was on his knees, his fists no longer up in defiance, his optics downcast. A sign of weakness. Pondering on the creatures potential, Megatrons lit his fusion canon up. At least he could use it for scrap metal.

"Please...please master I beg of you...please..." Starscream couldn't believe his own words, he sounded like he had always been. Under Megatrons thumb.

Now this was interesting, Megatron beamed. Finally a beggar by all means but name.

"Good mech." Megatron cupped the seekers chin. Starscream vented a sigh of relief, perhaps there was a bit of empathy left in the titan. The click in his jaw said otherwise. Megatron crushed the seekers jawline with ease. Lifting Starscream tightly around his jaw, Megtron threw the seeker causing an almighty crash as the seeker fell to the floor.

"Now, lets see how well you do without that vile tongue of yours." Megatron shouted triumphantly as Starscream transformed and jettisoned away, praying to Primus the winds would be on his side.

A message pinged on his comm as the lights of inner city Iacon came closer into view. His spark stopped as he the message sank in.

*Your next*


	11. What the mind reveals

Blaster opened the curtains, letting the golden rays reflect over his beloveds form. The cassette player always looked beautiful on mornings like this. His navy blue casing bounced off the light in such a way, Blasters poor paint job never could. Coming ever closer, he found himself sitting next to Soundwaves chassis. Lightly he caressed the sleeping mechs face, he looked forward to seeing those optics. At one point he thought he would never see them again. Golden optics were a rare and powerful gem, even the sun itself could not compare to its brilliance. Ratchet had done a excellent job at repairing them, however a heavy rage bled his spark as his digit brushed over a crack.

Pushing it aside Blaster leaned in closer, the slow tick of Soundwaves processors getting increasingly louder. According to Ratchet he should be waking up at any moment. Soundwave was always slow to wake, but the raise of the optic ridge was all Blaster needed to know.

"Good morning Gorgeous." Blaster kissed Soundwaves intake gently as though not to damage the mech further. The kiss in return was small and slight, but no less full of love.

[Oh Blaster] Soundwaves optics cracked open, coolant threating to burst before Blaster could wipe the tears away.

"Come here." Blaster extended his arms tightly around the smaller mech.

Soundwave nuzzled his helm, he daren't look up. His spark still in fear he might never of left that place. Eventually Blasters gentle whispers became demanding, fear trickled the cassette players processors.

"Ratchet told me that someone tried to fix a visor on your helm."

[Oh...] Soundwave prayed that was pretty much the only obscurity Ratchet told him about.

"And they dared to shut you up with a face mask. They left you for scrap." Blaster further dusting the cassette player with light kisses. Soundwave felt himself being pushed further down the black servo hovering over his optics.

"When I find them..." Blasters grip became as strong as his vocals, which even awoke the sparklings.

"I'll tear their spark out."

/

"Hey Starscream, you here! Soundwaves gonna be alright! I..."

Usually the seeker was quick to join the conversation, but as of now the only noise that greeted Skyfires audios was a contionius wheeze. Sneaking up closer to the seeker whilst dimley lighting his floodlights, he found Starscream curled up on his berth, a light snooze perpetrating his audios. The seeker looked so cute when he slept, if he could smother him in kisses Skyfire would. As he was about to turn towards his own berth room, a rainbow hued tint caught his eye. Following its trail back to the washracks, Skyfire was shaken by what he saw.

Energon covered the sink, small servo prints doused in the stuff, littered the room. Skyfire felt himself shaking violently he rushed over to the seeker. From the evidence, it seemed like the mech had been throwing up his energon blood line. Never a good sign. However the seeker seemed clean as whistle, not a drop of energon left on his intake. Resetting his optics, the sight before him still laid true. Retuning the optics instead, Skyfire glazed over the seekers faceplates. He had to hold himself back from shaking the sleeping mech awake, when he discovered the sight for himself. Tiny fixture marks lay across Starscreams jaw line, the smouldered iron elevated how deep the scarring was. By far worse was the fist marks, still indented in the seekers faceplates. An attack? Considering calling Ratchet on the double, a deeper question came to the shuttles mind.

"Why?"

Why was the seeker injured once again? That incident with the so called 'cyber cat' and outside the night club. This wasn't a coincidence. Luckily the seeker seemed to be in a deep recharge, almost a healing stasis. How Starscream learnt how to do that, was a question to be answered later, not that Skyfire was dreading the answer. Pulling out his memory cord, he opened up the seekers helm. The only way he could catch whoever did this, was by violating the seekers privacy. He didn't want to do it, it wasn't in his nature, but if it meant finding the one who hurt his Star, he was more than happy to do it, if it lead to tearing them apart.

Diving down the streams of techno colour, Skyfire felt himself travelling down Starscreams memory core, down to the seekers last conscious thought.

Starscream was flying low. Too low. Starscreams HUDs blared at him to shut down as he landed in the lab. Bringing out a smelting tool, Skyfire squirmed when the seeker placed the hot iron across his jaw, binding it together. But it wasn't without pain, once the jaw had cooled the seekers pants turned into howls as he scurried across the floor to find a clipper. Denta clenched, Starscream drove the clipper into the jaw line, neatening up the injury. Stumbling the seeker tumbled out of the lab, slowly flying to their shared apartment.

Bursting into the wash racks, Starscream hurled over as bloodied energon fell from his intake. Skyfire winced as the seekers expression turned to horror as he held his servos up, the energon splatting round the room as he did so. Rushing to his berth room, the seeker fell into his berth, his laboured breaths soon turned as he seemed to slip into an induced healing stasis.

Skyfire cuffed his fists, he didn't believe such a mech could even survive such pain, yet alone heal themselves. Digging deeper into the memory core, Skyfire stumbled on to the events before hand.

"I beg of you please..."

Skyfire followed Starscreams eye line to the one above. The gladiator. Skyfire whished he could stop it, alas this was just a memory. He watched in anger as the seeker was lifted high above, mocked as a 'good mech' by the titan. The click bolted Skyfire into action, punching effectively nothingness, he bashed his fists into Megatron, only for them to go flying through air. He recoiled in horror as he saw Starscream crashing to the floor, barley transforming and making his escape.

Now he knew.

Leaving the memory, Skyfire was about to transmit back to his own processors when he noticed a small light.

A dream.

With such pain, who knew the seeker could still dream. Pondering the thought for only a moment, curiosity dragged him towards the light. He was already here. Might as well see what Starscreams dreams were made of.

Ice.

A world made of ice. Skyfire rubbed his arm plates as he trudged forward in the snow. The detailing was fantastic, even the patterns of the snowflakes were clear as Cybertrons moon. The seeker had a wild imagination, that's for sure. Noticing Starscream heading towards a cave, Skyfire snuck up behind him. Mechs couldn't see 'hackers' in their dreams. Often too struck by the sights to care if one misplacement had arrived, though it paid to be cautious

"Why are you standing around like lumps at a smelter. There's work to do!" Starscream screeched at his two fallen companions. One he recognised as Soundwaves sparkling the other a seeker, almost as handsome as Star but with a purplish twinge to match.

"We...we found something." the purple seeker whispered, he seemingly knew what lay ahead.

As soon as the Starscreams optics caught the sight, Skyfire swore the seeker would faint. Frozen in a glass iron tomb, Skyfire lay. Expression pained on dead optics, his entire being crystallised in place.

"What on Cybertron..." Skyfire whispered as he ghosted over the shell of his entrapped self.

Scanning the body, he could certainly confirm it was himself.

"So full of detail, it feels so real."

He gravitated to a piece of stuck out wing, holding it like a crutch.

"More like a memory..." Skyfire hummed to himself.

"That's because it is one..." Starscream whispered, hovering a servo over the shuttles optics.

Scrap. He'd gone too deep into the seekers dream. Now Starscream could see Skyfire and not just the frozen ice lolly version. Double scrap. Before he could storm away the seeker pulling him in close, their helms bashing into one another.

"Get...Out..." Starscreams optics burned with fury, the likes of which Skyfire had never seen before.

"Starscream...I can explain..."

"What first Skyfire...invading my dreams..." Starscream barley finished his sentacnce before he began to babble. Slapping away the shuttles gentle servo before he could react.

"I thought you of all mechs would have more tact!" Starscream spat, his hurt burnt Skyfires spark.

With that the seeker brushed past him, ghosting his servo across the chassis of his frozen self. Other mechs bustling around him, to free the icy shuttle, without taking heed of the other in the room. In hopes of slowing Starscream down, Skyfire rushed up beside him. Before he could open his intake, Starscreams servo gently held his helm as he felt his knees crash to the ground.

"Star...scream..." Skyfire felt himself getting fainter as he lay on the ground unmoving, the ice in the sky becoming disjointed before his very optics.

Starscreams face filled his vision, his anger seemingly swept away as his and the shuttles optics melted into one another.

"Go now. Sleep... and perhaps..."

"I'll visit you in one of your dreams..." Starscream smiled down on the shuttle as his lips ghosted past the shuttles own. Before the image of the sleek seeker could disappear, Skyfire grabbed him by the helm pulling him down with greed, crashing their intakes together.

"Mmmm oh Starscream." Skyfire kicked his legs widely as he attempted to ensnare the seeker in them.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Wait. Who was that, that wasn't Starscream. Skyfire panicked as his dream seeker faded before him, leaving him with nothing but black. On lining his optics, Skyfire swore he would die of shame before this day was through.

"Morning sleepy head." Perceptor winked as he sniggered at the now stumbling shuttle.

"Me and Starscream did admire your declarations of love! And my favourite line..." Perceptor was wheezing as he continued.

"You be Flourine and I'll be Francium and maybe later I can give you an electron" Perceptor burst out laughing as he made fake kissy noises towards the disgruntled shuttle. His face plates burning with embarrassment, Skyfire held his helm in his servos as he knelt down in shame.

"Oh scrap..." Skyfire felt his vents empty.

Starscream knew! Scanning around the apartment, the seeker was nowhere to be found. Probably wanted to get away as far as possible from the 'creepy ugly shuttle'. Skyfire felt himself curl up in despair. To add insult to injury, why did he have to blurt out such awful pick up lines?! After a few minutes of attempting to compose himself, he managed to speak to Perceptor.

"So what happened?"

"Aside from the love bug.." Percy looked a bit shocked. "well its kinda funny..."

"I came in about an hour after you, cause you weren't answering your comm. Well I see you trapped all googly eyed round Starscream and he's all squirming in panic, so I cut the memory cords."

"Fair enough..." Skyfire nodded. "Do continue.."

"You were still in lovely doo dar land..." Perceptor felt another laugh attack coming on, until the shuttle held his servo up to stop him.

"Where's Starscream?" Skyfire grunted, as he slowly stood up.

"Starscream said to watch over you because he had some early morning shopping to do." Percy shrugged as he stretched himself out across the room.

"Was he hurt...?" Starscreams physical injury plagued his mind as well as the mental one.

"Not one bit, he looked well to me." Perceptor answered with a bemused look.

"Was he angry?" Skyfire frowned as Percy nodded.

"Hmm for a sec but then he kinda looked at you all funny and he had a creepy aft smile on his face."

Skyfire managed to laugh at Perceptors failed attempt of the seekers maliciously grin. He was quite glad he didn't have to bear witness to it. Not that he wouldn't be subjected to it later. That being said, if there was going to be a later for him after all. Though Perceptors stern face was quite menacing itself.

"He told me you invaded his dreams. Seriously Sky, have you no shame."

Percy huffed in disappointed, even though he loved a good gossip the very though of even crossing that line was a stretch by any mechs boundaries. Especially Skyfire of all mechs. Skyfire shuffled nervously on his pedes, there was one crucial question that remained unanswered. One that could very well change the course of his fate.

"Starscream didn't mention me hacking into his memory files, did he?"

It took Percy a minute before he spoke, his intake agape from the shuttles revelation. To think he was now helping and abetting a hacker. Drift was right, love really makes mechs do crazy things.

"No or I'd expect he would have ranted about it this morning." Perceptor said truthfully the hint of annoyance in his vocals didn't go ignored by the shuttle, he'd heard quite enough of the seekers whining to last him a lifetime.

"That's great... He doesn't have to know then." Skyfire smirked as he rose to his pedes, heading for the balcony landing pad.

Perceptor leapt out of chair, no way was he going to be late to any of his seminars after he was on shuttle sitting duty.

"No what. Hey wait up." Percy flagged the shuttle to slow down, but was taken aback when he was scooped up and within moments he found himself strapped in.

"Whoa!" Percy yelled as Skyfire stormed through the air. Percy had never experienced the shuttle travelling this fast before, not even on high grade!

"We're not that late for class!" Percy spluttered as he attempted to slow the controls to no avail.

"We're not going to class." The shuttle said plainly over the intercom.

Percy felt himself shrink a little more down into his seat. It was usually a fun journey to college. Skyfires hologram usually danced, whilst lights would be blazing, they'd do some swoops round the city, blaring the latest cyber beats. This was a far cry from that. No friendly host, only the emergency lights illuminated the shuttle and the deathly silence almost made Percy whish he could simply jump out of a flying plane. Concern laded with fear licked his voice as he spoke to the shuttle.

"Pray, do tell me where we are going Skyfire?"

Percy swore he heard a mad chuckle over the intercom before the silence was broken.

"We're going to Kaon."


	12. A Gods Descent

Chapter Text

Mechs shoved past one another frantically as the hunching gladiator walked forward. His armour, a jet black with blazon silver streaks, the fresh paint fumes intoxicated the atmosphere. As he strode against the chocking mechs, his mind wandered to the battle ahead. His foe was apparently a big one, it would be a challenge but nothing he couldn't handle. He fought for the heart not for the battle, it would be an easy win. A sharp cry brought his mind back to the here and now, not that he whished to be there. The small Autobot in front of him begged and cried, but he paid no heed, pity, mercy, those were things he had believed in oh so foolishly before and look were it got him. Now was the time for change, even if his friends could never see it.

"Please don't do this. You'll kill him!" Percy begged at the giants feet, almost getting crushed by the enormous pede.

No words were spoken between the two as Perceptor gave up his folly and dashed towards the exit. Hoping that his friend was in a better mind-set.

Starscream munched the cybercorn as he plonked himself down in front of the TV. Resting his pedes he let out a exasperated sigh as he called out for the shuttle. No such luck, seemed like the big oaf was out. Today had been quite an enjoyable day so far, it had been so long since he had been shopping down town. Not that he had enough credits to afford to do so, but Skyfire had left a few credits out and after his invasion of privacy, Starscream scoffed, he deserved a little pay back.

Admiring his new high heels, which admittedly were like sticks to walk in but looked oh so pretty, were one of many things he'd probably have to return once Skyfire worked out it was his credits. Oh well, Starscream took a picture of the heels for his memory core, perhaps once Skyfire saw them he'd at least let him keep them. Maybe as a gift, that was the least the shuttle could do after his little fiasco the other night. Though Starscream couldn't say he didn't entirely dislike it.

At first he swore the shuttle was next on his hit list. He couldn't believe that Skyfire of all mechs would do such a thing. For the sake of primus it put the shuttle on the same level of Shockwave and that in Starscreams mind was a sin upon itself. But the innocence still laid there in the shuttles optics, he wasn't there for any melicous purpose, his objective was much simpler. He wanted to help. Starscream had forgotten long ago what that was like. His many years by Megatrons side, the endless spew of hate directed at him by both fractions, he had long ago lost the notation that anyone would wish to take pity on him. Now here he was, back in the past where the only mech he had ever cared about would do something so against his own will, just for Starscream.

Curling against himself, Starscream let out a happy yip as he thought about it. He had been successful at removing Skyfire from his nightmarish memories and allowing him into his own dreams. Once Perceptor had pulled the plug between the two, he had only just finished uploading a very persuasive data dream into Skyfires circuits. The microscopes worries soon turned to fits of giggles, when the shuttle pulled out every bad pick up line from the book and Starscream had to admit he rather enjoyed the show before he left to treat himself.

Starscream had rather expected the nosy microscope and Skyfire to still be here, but no such luck. Continuing to munch his cybercorn he flicked over to Kaon station, attempting to hold back an optic roll, he turned up the volume. Might as well see what skills Megatron had, or lack of therefore, to be remembered at a later date.

Starscream watched the gates open with a bang as the first contestant came through. Retuning his optics, he was fascinated by the sight. A most handsome mech strode forward, a large jet not dissimilar to Skyfire, clapped his hands wildly, egging on the crowds ecstatic cheers. If only his shuttle could be so bold. Leaning in he admired the handiwork of visor and mask which lay upon the gladiators faceplates. A dash of violet covered the mechs optics, his face jetted in black, a hint of silver allowed the most delicate of handiwork to shine through.

"Oh...oh... Megatrons going to be scrap against this guy!" Starscream whooped at the screen.

"Please welcome Skyfire!"

No scrapping way. Starscream chocked on his cybercorn, that was Skyfire. That big stupid dolt had finally done it. Not in the way Starscream expected it. For years when he battled against the Autobots he'd hoped Skyfire would fight, perhaps even just to wipe the smugness off Megatrons faceplates. No such luck as the shuttle was one to cower away from the battle, now he wanted the shuttle to do just that. Skyfire was strong, that was for certain, but a young untrained shuttle against a gladiator. Skyfire had no chance.

"OH scrap...scrap...SCRAP!" Starscream shuffled around, his servos shaking in panic. He couldn't very well fly to Kaon and stop the fight. Could he?

"STARSCREAM!"

Turning around Starscream mood darkened. Of course the microscope knew before him and of course he would come begging Starscream for help. What hurt the most was Skyfire would place priority over him and allow Perceptor to know and to keep Starscream in the dark.

"DAMMIT PERCEPTOR. I know!" Starscream spat, as he rushed towards the flight pad.

"He's fighting for you Starscream!"

"Psss what...noooo." Starscream attempted to brush it off, it had to be a joke. Right? Why on earth would the shuttle do such a thing? Perceptors eyes were a telling tale. Starscream knew guilt when he saw it, why, he was the master of such a thing.

"Perceptor tell me everything you know."

/

"My...my.. Look what we have here another one of the soon to be fallen!" Megatron cried to the crowd, paying little attention to the opponent in front of him.

"No more words snake, a fight is what these mechs want, a fight is what they'll get." Skyfire shoved Megatron around, spooking the titan. Cuffing the shuttle away, Megatron spat on Skyfires pede.

"So be it."

Megatrons words made Skyfires fuel tanks squirm no less, attempting to shake off it off he stood tall. The announcers voice boomed above them, the lights dimmed as dark as did the skies of Cybertron. Skyfire couldn't deny the fear in his spark, but he could not turn back now. Not while Statscreams spark was at stake.

"3...2...1...Fight!"

Megatron was in first, fists blazing he rapidly attempted to punch the mech, not that it seemed to affect him. Grinning madly, Megatron couldn't deny the thrill of having an opponent who could actually best him. He was hoping Orion was watching, the clerk would learn much from such a fight. His distraction cost him, a sudden feeling of weightlessness and the harsh crack of the steel walls brought him back to the present. So the mech was strong, stronger than any in his army, even he. Megatron couldn't deny the possibilities.

"You would make a fine deception."

"Oh please." Skyfire smirked, as he picked the tiatan up and flung him like a ragdoll across the stadium.

Coughing up the rust, anger clenched his spark, no mech had ever thrown him round before. The crowd seemed to be cheering for this new mech, Megatron clenched his heated faceplates, coolant dripping down his optics. Was this shame? Laughter erupted the stadium as he wobbled to his pedes. Embarrassment wound up his processes as the mocks and jeers got louder. They were taunting him. He'd remember each one of their faces, they would fall first and those who stayed silent or cheered him on would be spared such a fate. Megatron sneered as crouched back down shielding his arms.

Megatron waited for another blow to come but it never came. Instead the shuttle came and crouched down next to him. The giant was chocking wildly, clearly he was spent. Megatron smirked wildly at that, the weak never belonged in such a place and certainly not in the heart of any Decepticon. Grabbing the shuttles servo, he pulled the giant closer towards him till his arm met with the shuttles chassis. Smoke burnt his vents, his optics blinded by the shrapnel and flames, yet it was well worth it, to see such an opponent fall.

The sheer pain that eradicated from his chassis was like nothing Skyfire had ever felt before. Falling to his knees, Skyfire attempted to cycle out his empty vents, painfully whezzing with every breath as the tiatan drew closer. Scrambling the floor madly for his gun, a heavy pede instead met his open parm. A booing hiss came from the crowd as the gladiator curshed what was left of the hand into dust. Gasping, Skyfire attempted to raise his other fist, if this was the end then so be it, let Megatron fall with him. Megatrons servo grasped around his in record time, believing the tiatan would all but disintegrate this also, Skyfire closer off his optics not whishing to see the sight. Instead a sharp whip of wind slashed him before Megatrons servo collided with his face.

Shatterd glass rained down as the shuttle did. Coolant ran with bloodied energon; his vision clouded, stumbling around the battle field as a god falls from grace. A hushed silence echoed the arena, not an optic blinked as they spectators gawped in wonder as Megatron spoke.

"Starscreams shuttle..."

Skyfire couldn't look past the gladiators smile. Terrified he attempted to struggle away, only to be pulled back further.

"How is Starscream by the way, he had a little fall last time we spoke?" Megatrons whispered, for the shuttles audios alone.

A undeniable rage swept through Skyfires spark, though he couldn't act upon it. Instead he lay on the ground unmoving, his words were static as the titan crushed his neck with a pede.

"Now I'm going to teach you a lesson Skyfire, I did the same with Starscream and believe you me, you don't know it now, but it has worked on him." Megatron chuckled, the shuttle beneath him seemingly heading to the well of all sparks already.

"SKYFIRE!" Starscreams voice bounced off the stadium walls.

Awakening from his slumber, Skyfire saw the little seeker being painfully dragged away, sobbing his name. Feeling his denta crack, with a cuffed fist Skyfire turned to face his opponent.

"What are you going to do now shuttle, don't you know a god when you see one." Megatron hissed, his followers chanting for their leader so loud, the other stadium dwellers cowered down in fright.

Flood lights blinded Megatron momentarily. Stumbling back, a dark shadow loomed over Megatron. He should of run then. He stood his ground, unafraid of ghosts in the shadows, this on the other hand was quite real. After the first punch, his helm split open, any other mech would have run, begged and cried for mercy. Megatron simply smirked, almost seemingly proud of the shuttle, Skyfires reaction was well worth the pain. The punches didn't stop, one hit after the other until his spark went out. That is what Skyfire most desired now, even a glint was not enough for him. No referee dared to speak up, the crowd a nervous chatter as the harsh clashes of a fist continued. Until one voice stopped it all.

"Skyfire..."

Skyfire looked down to see Starscream, the seeker had a fresh hit to the face. Clearly the security had rough housed him, though Skyfires processors were far too distracted to deal with that now.

"I killed him Star I...I didn't mean too this..." Skyfire hardly recognised his own voice, the garbled speech was horrific enough, any other mech would have run away in fright. Not his Star however.

There were no words the seeker could express to calm the shuttle. Starscream felt like he would purge his tanks. He had long wished for Megatrons demise, the dictators painful death was the least he deserved. But not by Skyfires servos. Skyfire was shaking wildly now, his hysterical sobs unreadable as the seeker attempted to pull him away. His Skyfire was back now. The rage induced giant on the field had scared him. Always in battle he had fantasized about the shuttle letting his anger out, now he never wanted to experience it again. It was never Skyfires strength that had been his true power, it had always been his self control. Now Starscream had broken that, seemingly beyond repair.

"This isn't me." Skyfire sobbed as he fell to his knees.

"This isn't me..."

Skyfire clenched around the seeker, crying tears of sorrow, Starscreams were of guilt. He had turned Skyfire into this. Helping the shuttle up, they continued the slow march forward, crossing the stadium centre as they did so. Starscream attempted to shield his face from the shuttle. His stupidity had led Skyfire down this path, now Skyfire was paying the price.

"I don't feel well Star..." Skyfire swayed on his pedes slightly as he meekly attempted to walk forward.

Thinking better of it the seeker ignored the shuttles protests, dragging him forward quite hastily, in a sad belief that burying the problem would simply make it disappear.

"Its okay it will pass." Cold were the seekers words, he had to be, no act of kindness befell these battle fields before and none would do so again. The shuttle could not be seen looking weak, not in these parts anyhow.

Coming to a standstill, pulling the shuttle forward was fruitless. Attempting another argument was fraught when he fell upon the shuttles face. A smile. Not a happy one.

"Not this time..." Skyfire whispered as he released his servo from the seekers.

"Sky..." Starscream immediately attempted to place his servo back into his partners, only to be met by the wind.

A crash echoed the stadium as Skyfire fell. Not that any mech cared. Many had already left the stadium, they came for the fight not the aftermath. Attendees shoved passed the weeping seeker that lay over the lifeless body, some even walking over the shuttle to garter their way to a quicker exit. Starscream screamed wildly as they did so, his hits so weak in sorrow were little more than a tap to those mechs. Once the stadium cleared, he and Skyfire were assaulted by the ringing bells of the medics, Starscream ignored their protests, instead clinging tighter to the fallen giant.

"Skyfire...please..." Starscreams eyes swelled up with coolant, his tears now the only means of communication.

Starscream sobbed. He didn't stop when they took Skyfires body away. He didn't stop when Perceptor tried to coax him home. He didn't stop when all the stadium lights fell silent. He didn't stop until the dawn of the new day begun, his tears now drier than the sun. Falling back he let out one last painful cry, praying this was nothing more than a dream, even when it burnt like a memory


	13. Trine

Someone was calling out to him. Starscream rolled over from the intense shaking from the other, it wasn't Skyfire so what was the point of getting up. A sharp kick to the side rattled his mood, sending him upright, optics flaring.

"Finally he got up."

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

Starscream felt his optics draw closer to the sound of the deeper voice. A strong set of arms gently lay him back down, rocking him in a tight embrace. For a moment he could of sworn it was Skyfire, however the frame above couldn't fool him. Stormy blue marred with his very frame and striking crimson optics. Starscream daren't speak his name. He may know them, but they didn't know him just yet. Shifting uncomfortably, he was left in a stunned silence, the energon threating to boil his faceplates till Skywarp spoke.

"Hey Thundercracker, I think someone fancies you."

Starscream gritted his teeth to a snarl, not that it stopped Skywarps incisive laughing fit.

"Shut up Skywarp..." Thundercracker growled, his face plates soon shifted as he turned to Starscream "...though."

"I'd happily replace him for you." Thundercracker winked, leaning ever closer to the tri coloured seeker, now it was Skywarps turn to be petty.

Thundercrackers intake was far too close for his liking, freeing himself from the eldest seekers arms, Starscream thrust himself into the air. No more of that, thank you very much. Venting the stadiums filth from his systems, he found his navigational systems highly irregular. What was a mech to do? At some point he would have to go back. That would mean seeing Skyfire. Starscream wavered a bit in his alt mode, dropping down a few notches. Strangled sobs echoed his vents as he transformed mid flight, hovering aimlessly, the busy skies bustled around, threatening to knock him off course. He couldn't see another sparkless mech. Not again. Slaughtering faceless mechs during to war had become commonplace, an evil act he should know, but this was different.

Once he saw his carrier like that. Starscream remembered the day he saw her, it was burnt into his spark. On a metal slab, she lay unmoving, the room around him cold, dark, untouchable. Those around him; tears pricked their eyes while he stayed silent. Eventually they gave him a moments peace, the second the door latched shut the tears fell. Grabbing onto his carriers lifeless corpse he shook it so hard, his servos began to crack under the pressure.

A soft sigh.

"Carrier?" Starscreams optics glinted with a fraction of hope.

For a mere moment, he could imagine she was only asleep. Simply in a deep dream. How he wished it was just that. Starscream was too smart to fall for such superstition. He knew in his heart of hearts there was a much simpler answer. Trapped air in the vents. Slowly the shaking stopped, the silence in the room now deafening, the nagging voice in the back of his head refused to stop.

"Shut up...Shut up...SHUT UP." Starscream whispered, biting his denta till it bled to keep his cries unheard. Dam science. Dam vents. Dam everything. Leaving sooner than he would of liked, he looked back on her one last time.

"Goodbye carrier." Starscream gently placed a kiss on her fore helm, exiting the room swiftly, coolant awash as though not a tear had been shed.

He promised himself, that would be the last time he would ever cry. The moment he met Skyfire, he knew that wouldn't last. How could he, when it was like looking in a mirror.

"You were with that shuttle right?"

Dam seekers. Starscream wiped his optics clinically before turning to face them, he had enough shame at the stadium to last him a life time. No need to add more ammunition for insults. Yet when he met their optics, he couldn't help but relax just a little.

"Yes..."

Thundercracker hovered over first, gently placing a servo over his shoulder. Starscream couldn't help it, leaning into the blue seekers chassis, he let out ugly sobs. Why should he care what the rest of the world might think, he was too far gone already.

"Come on I've seen Megabut do worse than that. I'm sure he's kinda okay ish?" Skywarps jokey attitude seemed to lighten up the tri coloured seeker, which was more than what Thundercracker could ever ask for.

"We'll go see him, shall we?" Thundercracker held the tri coloured seekers servos tightly, attempting to read the contorted expression. Whishing to gain the seekers trust, he decided to go onto more friendly terms.

"How rude of me, we haven't even introduced ourselves. My name is Thundercracker." He bowed as he turned to Skywarp.

"And this purple freak is Skywarp."

A kaleidoscope of colour blinded Starscream for a microsecond. He would of called it beautiful, if it didn't make his tanks want to purge every time.

"Hey, that's purple teleporting freak, thank you very much." Skywarp snipped at Thundercracker. Skywarp stroked a digit across Starscreams intake, so seductively Starscream could almost swear they were related by actions alone. Skywarp asked tantalisingly for his name, in which he was more than happy to oblige.

"Starscream eh...good designation." Thundercracker mused, stroking his digits against his chin.

"You thinking of a nickname for him TC?" Skywarp jabbed the elders shoulder pad, before turning to Starscream.

"Yeah, I call him TC, he calls me Warp. Cool, dont you think?"

Starscream nodded in agreement. He'd heard all this before. When they had first originally met in the future. Now was the time Warp was about to list fifity odd names, until he found the right one. He could already feel his audio receptors fade out.

"Screamer, screech, starship..." Starscream rolled his eyes at each one, until one name made him smile.

"Star...that's it, I'll call you...Star."

Smiling gratefully, Starscream noted TCs absence from their little name gifting conversation. In fact, the elder seeker seemed quite lost in thought. Of which Starscream was not quite sure.

"TC?"

Thundercracker was known for his solemn moods, but Starscream was pretty sure he remembered the seeker being much more jolly in the past. Both he and Warp grabbed onto the elder seeker, who at this point seemed to be coming out of his trance. Pushing off any of Warps worrisome cries, blaming it on the lack of energon down town. Starscream placed a servo on his own tanks. He knew the feeling. It was at this moment Warp suggested they teleport to the hospital, which they all agreed instantly. All three seekers seemed drained, a journey from here to Iacon would be far to taxing on all of there systems. Starscream felt his tanks screw up, there was a price to pay for teleportation.

"Are you ready?" Skywarp smiled, huddling the two other seekers together.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Starscream whispered, as though not to purge his tanks.

Starscream gripped tightly around Warp. He remembered the purple seekers early 'test' transports to well. The very thought of letting go made him dizzy. Thundercracker seemed to have the same idea as well, his grip practically crushing Starscreams. Not that Skywarp seemed to mind. In fact he rather enjoyed it.

"Oh look at us, we could be a trine!" Skywarp beamed, the other two groaning for him to get on with it.

Skywarp began to glow, Starscream could already see the dread in Thundercrackers eyes. They were in for one hell of a ride.

"Sound the wedding bells Thundercracker." Skywarp chirped, unbeknownst to his comrades concerns.

"If that shuttle ever dumps you, we'll be in the wings..."

Thundercracker slapped a servo over the teleporters mouth, his grip against the two tightened.

"Lets get a move on shall we Skywarp?"

Not even an astrosecond later they landed or judging by the lack of ground hovered outside of Iacon state hospital. Starscream did not expect that. Smiling happily to himself, Skywarp barely floated a few inches before tumbling to the ground. Luckily Thundercracker seemed prepared, scooping down with such speed, that would put Blurr to shame, all whilst keeping his hold on the tri coloured seeker. Attempting to free himself from the blue seekers grip was futile as the bigger mech waved him off.

"I dont want any more free falls today." Thundercracker chuckled, flying the two young seekers in his arms, everyone of their optics peeled for the shuttle himself. Thankfully it wasn't to long till Skywarp spotted something.

"Look, through that window!"

"Is that him kid?" Thundercracker worried, attempting to read the tri seekers optics.

"Sure is." Starscream beamed, his shuttle was safe.

Skyfire lay still, not still enough. His heavy vents seemed to echo around the room, vibrating the window Skywarp was oh so carefully attempting to pry open.

"Primus, that big oaf can snore." Skywarp rolled his optics.

Before he could hear the latch click, Starscream barely registered being shoved inside the room, before the window locked from the outside again.

"Hey, let me out this instant Skywarp!" Starscream banged on the glass, his patience was wearing thin already.

"Please, your not my commander..." Skywarp laughed, tapping his digits wildly against the glass.

"Besides, we want to see 'the kiss'..." Skywarp smooched his cheeks together, mocking kisses into the air.

"Buzz off Warp..." Thundercracker growled, picking up on the youngest seekers discomfort. Dragging Skywarp through the air, he bid one last wave to the tri coloured seeker before leaving him a final message.

[Seriously Starscream, If you ever need our help, trine or not, a seeker is always there]

[Thanks Thundercracker]

Thanking Primus that Thundercracker at least had his maturity in the past, Starscream breathed a sigh of relif at their exit. He couldnt deny after Skyfire, he had quickly tumbled into a trine with them. When Skyfire had frozen in the ice, they were there. When he first joined the decepticons, they followed him. When Megatron beat him to a pulp, they always picked him up. Turning to Skyfire, he wondered how diffrent it now could be to then. Sure Skyfire fought Megatron for him today. But what of tommorrow, what of the future. The future Starscream knew of, the shuttle turned traitor and ran. Cowering in the autobot base, never facing the truth of battle. And on the rare occasion he did come out, Skyfire didnt even seem to wince when the seeker got hit on the battle field, oh so many times.

Starscream shook his head in defiance, ignoring the tears that fell. This time was diffrent. Perhaps Skyfire was afraid then, he was a changed bot now as was Starscream. Skyfire surely loved him as Thundercracker loved Skywarp. Venting to himself, Starscream felt his spark flutter. He'd always dreamed of having a spark bond like them. Even with their love in the trine, he'd always felt the odd one out. A leader he may be, but never equal in love for his fellow flyers. Maybe if Skyfire got better, he could bond with him and wouldnt need to harbour such jelously between the other two seekers. His mind was so lost in memory, Starscream hardly noticed a servo tightening around his. The raspy voice however, chilled his circuitry.

"Star...scream..."

"Skyfire..." Starscream whimpered, turning to see the shuttle sitting upright.

"I'm sorry...I.." Skyfire wheezed, choking on every word.

"I...made you cry..."

Starscream instinctively wrapped himself round the shuttles chassis, of course selfless Skyfire would blame himself.

"Primus no, Skyfire. These are happy tears, see."

Starscream jokingly poked the coolant from his optics, he couldn't laugh for too long, the guilt was already settling in.

"I'm sorry... I didnt come into the hospital with you." Starscream faced away from the shuttle, afraid his fears might lash out once more, if he dared to look him in the optics.

"You dont need to apologise for anything. We both know its my fault." Skyfire spoke with such care, Starscream couldn't help but cringe from guilt.

He knew why Skyfire went , it was because of him. Well, him and Megatron. Let that second rate garbage bin take the blame too. Not Skyfire. Sensing his concern seemed to be a trick of Skyfires. Placing his servo across the seekers cheek, Skyfire leaned in closer.

"Love makes a mech do crazy things." Skyfire whispered gently into his audios, Starscream could already feel his faceplates burning up.

Skyfire began to heat the cooling fans, Starscream noted at the mirror he looked redder than the twin suns, quickly he kicked his fans in. It was too late, the shuttle had already caught on.

"Is it getting hot in here?"

"...or is it just our bond that is forming?" Skyfire winked, his face contorted with laughed as the seeker flushed harder, his fans moot at this point.

"You cheeky glitch!" Starscream smirked, mock slapping the shuttles faceplates. "Will you stop with the science pick up lines?!"

"Not while there still working." Skyfire placed his servo around Starscreams shoulder plate, pulling him in closer. 'Finally' Starscream thought, snuggling in right next to the shuttle, least he didn't trip into his berth this time. It seemed like Skyfire had something on his mind.

"I heard other voices as you came in. Did you make some friends?"

"Um kinda..." Starscream wouldn't call TC and Warp friends just yet. In the future they would be, that was for sure.

"Well I'm glad they brought you here." Skyfire chuckled. "Though, I'm going to have to shut down for repairs in a bit."

Starscream felt his processors whizz for an astrosecond. He'd only just got here. It was selfish of him to pressure Skyfire, to stay awake any longer. But he had to do this. He'd regretted never doing it for nine million years. After the fight, if he had lost Skyfire, he'd regret it for nine million more.

"Wait Skyfire, before you do."

Starscream leant down, ready to kiss the stupid oaf on his lips. Skyfire closed his eyes in anticipation, his servos gliding down the seekers back, guiding him in. Ghosting over the shuttles lips, Starscream stopped. Something was wrong, ignoring the pain in his spark, he inched ever closer, stopping before their lips ever met. What if he was cold, the vents, what if this was all in his imagination? It wasnt like carrier, was it? No, Skyfire was here, he was alive. An icy chill threated to encase his spark, it would happen one day. It was inevitable. After Skyfires icy imprisonment on earth, his spark almost broke in two, he couldnt let that happen again. And Primus knows how the shuttle would react if he ever...

"Starscream?" Skyfire was fully alert now.

The glazed seekers optics snapped open, staggering away from Skyfire. Muttering a rapid apology, the tri coloured seeker leapt from Skyfires arms dashing out the room, silence echoed in his wake.

"Starscream, wait!"

Attempting to push himself from his berth, Skyfire was desperate to comfort Starscream. It broke his spark to see the seeker so distressed. He wanted to make so many promises here and now. It was to late. Left alone in silence once again, Skyfire felt his body give in, shutting down for repairs at such speed, he hardly noticed the other mechs entering the room.

 **Authors Note: Story updates/notes available on my account CherikThilbo AO3 :)**


	14. Dawn to Day

/Operational System Fully Functional\\\

Blaring HUDs came upon Skyfire, all at once. Resetting his optics, he shooed the messages away as he awoke from recharge. Drift and Perceptor were at his bedside, looking down at him with eager eyes.

"Do you like what we did?"

"Did what...oh wait.." Skyfire looked down at his body armour, surprise littered his optics. Instead of the ghastly charcoal paint, lay crystal white with a beautiful sheen. His old crimson now so strong, he could swear it was Starscreams eyes. Sky blue was the jewel of his armour, it reminded him of those rare bright days. When the twin suns shone so bright, Starscream would say, he could hardly tell his optics apart from the sky.

"So..." Drift asked, his fins clearly twitching away, in an attempt to shake the nerves.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it..."Skyfire whispered.

Drift swore his fins were about to crumble. Whilst Percy glanced between his friends, not sure which one to protect. After a moments silence, the two mechs, lost all equilibrium. Skyfires large servos scooped them up in a flash, far quicker than any sword Drift could pull out. The decepticon squirmed in panic, until he noticed the microscopes giggling face.

[What are you smiling about Percy.] Drift panic commed. Percy chuckled, pointing at the beaming shuttles face.

"I LOVE IT!" Skyfire boomed, lifting the two other cybertronians with ease, spinning them in his arms, until his legs gave way.

"Woops.. sorry." Skyfire tried to say in a whisper now, he had quite forgotten his own strength.

"No problem, we're just happy your happy, you know." Percy gave him a thumbs up, whilst winking at Drift, who seemed to glow with pride.

They caught up on many things. Percy and Drift managed to stear conversation as far from the fight as possible, it was good to see the shuttle so well. However conversation soon turned, to the missing mech in the room.

"Um... so wheres Starscream?" Skyfire glanced around. If Percy and Drift, had managed to give him a paint job and let it dry, then surely that was enough time, for the seeker to calm down.

"Oh I saw him walking out, we presumed you guys already had a talk." Percy placed his servos on Skyfires shoulder, gesturing in such a way, for the shuttle not to panic.

" 'The Talk' you mean Percy?" Drifts smug grin was soon slapped off his face.

Drift may have a reputation as a fighter, yet it was clear who wore the trousers in the relationship. Relationship? Could he call it that right now, then again. Skyfire smirked, if Drift wanted to push into his personal life, he could push a few buttons in his.

"Have you had 'The Talk' with Percy yet, Drift?" Skyfire said mockingly, clicking his lips into a side smirk.

As soon as Percy's optics lay onto him, Drift was out the room faster than a turbo fox. Whishing well to the two, in such a speech pattern, he could have been mistaken for Blurr. Blushing madly, Percy cleared away Drifts paints, sitting himself down on chair next to Skyfires berth. The two sat in silence for a moment, their optics never leaving the other. Percy was the first to crack, at first a small snigger turned into a high pitched snicker, only to be drowned out by Skyfires own ear deafening laughter.

"Oh Primus, just look at us Sky." Percy attempted to wheezed out, only to be taken over by a fit of giggles.

"I know right." Skyfire breathed heavily to control him self.

"I think we like the same type!"

Percy exploded into such roaring laughter, Skyfire swore they had awoken the entire compound. Ratchets distant screams, telling whoever the scrap that was to shut up. Well scrap that, Skyfire thought. They were on a roll. Until a certain medical bot, burst through the door.

"So your the ones, making that awful racket."

"That's called 'laughter' Ratchet." Perceptor giggled.

His smirk was soon wiped off his face, when a particularly large wrench, zipped by his faceplates.

"That was a warning." Ratchet snarled, ducking past the shaken microscope, wrenching out his scanner and proceeded to continue on his initial checks over Skyfire.

"I've got a very ill carrier, on the same floor as you." Ratchet refrained himself, he didnt like to shout at his patients. However, after a few million years, life was starting to take its toll.

"Just refrain from being so ruckus next time, it freaked him out a bit."

"We're so sorry Ratchet." Skyfire chipped in, whishing not to cause harm. "And apologies to the carrier too."

"Thank you for your apology, Skyfire...ahem" Ratchet turned to Perceptor, raising an optic ridge ever so slightly.

"Fine...fine. I'm sorry too Ratchet. And..." Perceptor poked his helm round the door way, gently whispering through the open door.

"Sorry carrier and sparklings."

The muffled response and pleased chips put Perceptor at ease. He'd expected, being next to a carrier to be more troublesome. Nevertheless with Ratchet around, he and Skyfire had to be on their toes. After a strained silence, Perceptor tapped into his curiosity, which had been biting him since he was a bitlet.

"Ratchet, you've been with Wheeljack since the dawn of time..." Percy mused.

"Why you little..." Before Ratchet could throw his wrench in retaliation, Skyfire placed his servo over the old mechs own. Ratchet could see there was no malice in the young flyers optics. Stepping back slightly, he gestured for the shuttle to sit up and speak.

"How did you confess?"

Ratchet was quite taken aback. Not many mechs had the spark to question his love life. Of course his partner got questioned twenty four seven, but every time Ratchet so much as mentioned him, other mechs got spooked. Probably in fear of another wrench being thrown their way. Ratchet stared blankly at the shuttle, again there seemed no ill intent, just curiosity and wonder. Perhaps, he could try to share a little about himself.

"Me...what... I never...no" Ratchet fumbled on his words, quite unsure of what he should say.

Everyone apparently saw him as quite the confident mech. Well that's what they said, if Ratchet believed it or not was another matter. He could easily recount the confession. It was one of his most precious memories, not that he'd ever tell Wheeljack.

It had been quite the day, Ratchet had practically been swept off his peds, by the enormity of paperwork. It was more Red Alerts line of work, but if he wanted to be a chief medic, that's what he'd have to do. Many hours passed away, until the lights above him were a pitch black. Ratchet blanked out for a few seconds. Placing a servo against his helm, he flushed as he came to the realisation, he'd left his headlights on. That didnt explain, why the library lights weren't on. Glancing out the window, Ratchet felt his spark stop. If the sky outside was this dark, then that must of meant. Clambering up his notes, Ratchet dashed haphazardly towards the exit, only to find, to his disappointment, it was firmly locked.

"Help!... Help! Please I'm trapped!" Ratchet banged on the glass doors furiously. Reaching into his subspace, he picked up a slim knife. Before he attempted to pick the lock, the component fell from his shaking servo.

"What do I do...what do I do...oh primus.."

Venting his systems seemed to help somewhat. When his helm felt just a tad clearer, he made a dash for the stairs. There was an old emergency phone, up near the science text books, on the top floor. Upon reaching the landline, Ratchet swore he could hear his own spark pounding as he bashed away at the dials. After a few minutes of trying and nothing but a dead line, Ratchet slammed the phone down. Sinking down in defeat, Ratchet leaned against the bookshelf, praying his haunted thoughts would leave him be.

"Hey mech."

Ratchet bounced back in surprise, when the blue optics met his. Relief hummed his processors, the moment the other mech joined his side.

"Oh, its just you Wheeljack."

"Just?" Wheeljack smirked.

Ratchet wasn't sure he could handle Wheeljacks loud antics, right now. Placing a servo over his helm, it still seemed to be hot.

"Ratchet...are you okay?"

His shaking servos met gentler ones, his nerves became slightly steadier, when the Lanica showed him to a table.

"Um, I left my lights on..."

"Dont worry Ratch, I'll fix it for ya. You can still look at your work, if you like."

Nodding graciously, Ratchet felt himself being led to a small table, where Wheeljack had just been sitting. Bringing his notes out of his subspace, he found himself unable to concentrate on them for now. Whenever he was with Wheeljack, no matter how hard he tried, their conversations always went off topic. First they may start out professional, speaking about work and such alike. It almost always turned into silly theories and general gossip. Talk of the future and perhaps even sparklings once.

After Wheeljack had fixed his helm, their normal conversation resumed. It was never unusual for Wheeljack, to snuggle up right next to Ratchet. After all, Wheeljack had called him his best friend once. Much to Ratchets honour and surprise. And that's what best friends did, right? After awhile, Ratchets processors started to finally calm down, he hardly noticed he was slipping into recharge, his helm nesting lightly on Wheeljacks shoulder.

Wheeljack stayed in silence for awhile, he could tell Ratchet now. Least then the rant of rejection wouldn't be as rabid, as a fully recharged Ratchet.

"I like you Ratchet."

Taken aback slightly, Ratchet peaked open his optics, laughing it off slightly. Wheeljack couldn't seriously mean that, no. He was just being paranoid again.

"I like you too Wheeljack, your a great friend..." Ratchet said with a smile.

When he was met with a frown, his tanks twisted. This wasn't a joke.

"No...no..." Wheeljacks face hardened, his words grave.

"I mean more than a friend."

"Oh...I..." Ratchet mumbled, what could he say next?

Shame muddled his processors. This didnt make any sense. Wheeljack liked him in that way? As in romance? A very prospect, that Ratchet had sworn himself away from and very well too, many mechs would say. Wheeljack had many admirers, that was for sure. What on Cybertrons core, was Wheeljack thinking? He could have anyone, anyone! And he chose a pathetic timid medic.

Primus.

He had to get out of here.

Pardoning himself, he quickly rose from the table, promising Wheeljack he needed a moment. Knowing he would never come back. As soon as he escaped the stuffy room, his peds paced rapidly down the stairs, almost tripping over himself when he finally reached the long awaited exit. Excitably he turned the lock, with no luck.

"Scrap...scrap..." Ratchet almost screeched. It was locked.

Falling to his knees, he let out a wail. He was stupid enough to forget, why he was trapped here in the very first place. Maybe he wasn't smart enough to be a medic, after all. Choking on another sob, Ratchet wobbled to his peds, breathing heavily against the door. He couldn't even control his own emotions. How could he care for others, when he couldn't even care for himself?

Slumping in defeat, he expected his helm to smack against the iron floor. Not that he cared very much, perhaps some pain would do him some good. When the crash never came, Ratchet opened his optics to find Wheeljack looking down on his. The inventor followed him after all. Awkwardly Ratchet pointed at the door, there was no point in lying to Wheeljack now.

"I can't get out...I can't get out."

"Oh Ratchet." Wheeljack bit back the guilt, he should of known.

Of course, the medic was claustrophobic.

Ratchet refused to travel in lifts, that was a given. Rushing down stairs as though his life depended on it. Always the medic had a keen optic, searching out a window. If only Wheeljack had know, he was searching for an exit.

Guilt panged his spark.

How many times, had Ratchet come to his aid? Countless, no doubt about that. That's what he loved about Ratchet, no matter how much the medic would seemingly complain, he never meant it. No matter the situation, he always put his patients before himself. Everyone could tell he was soft sparked at heart. Ratchet must of been terrified of his lab, encased with no windows, a sealed door and no clear way out, yet he still came to Wheeljacks aid.

Now it was time to help Ratchet out.

Trying to escape Wheeljacks grip was a no go. The Lanica seemed quite insistent, in taking him away from that small stairwell. Ratchet didnt seem to mind, his processors were so fried, he was between places. Unshuttering his optics after an age, he found himself in quite a marvellous room. He could of swore he was outdoors, if not for the shimmer of light, which bounced off the glass above.

A star lab.

Ratchet had only ever heard of these places, never before had he set foot inside one. No doubt, Wheeljack loved the variety of machinery which surrounded them. However, the roof was a dream for Ratchet. The sky was open as it was outside, plain for all to see across the entirety of the room. He would do anything, to be in a medical lab like it. The openness of nature to surround him, without all its atmospheric charms, as so to say.

Wheeljack sat in silence, when the medic awoke. He'd hoped Ratchet, would take a liking to these new surroundings. It was a bugger to get past the codes, but not as hellish as the door locks which forced him to carry Ratchet up the stairs. The moment he tried to pick the lock, the alarm system crashed down a steel door, resulting in him grabbing the rather heavy mech, despite his stature. Hauling him up to Kups lab was a last resort. In hindsight, it seemed the best decision.

"Its Kups lab." he whispered, that seemed to do the trick. Ratchet seemed much happier now, than dare he say it, he had ever been.

"Since no one else is inside, we have it to ourselves. And look, a way out!" Wheeljack beamed, pointing to the large open double glass doors.

An exit.

A landing platform, which presumably had a safely stairwell attached to the ground. Ratchet found himself quite content, just staying here. The stars in the sky, were a sight he had never quite appreciated before. Wheeljack had done all this for him? He could of left Ratchet to freak out, at the bottom of the stairwell. Instead he carried him up here, much to Ratchets embarrassment, at least no one else saw it. On a side note, Wheeljack must be pretty strong to carry him all the way here. Ratchet blushed at the very thought, which didnt go unnoticed by Wheeljack, who gave him a very sly wink.

Oh, it was getting personal now. Ratchet swore his processors were going to scorch, when the inventor began to inch closer. Turning towards the open sky, he whispered his thanks to Wheeljack. He could feel the smile, creeping up against the Lanica's face as well as his own. Moving his servo a little to his right, he searched out for the bot sat next to him. His servo felt scarred, no doubt from all his misfires, not dissimilar from Ratchets own. In the medical field, it was practically unheard of to have a smooth servo, well Wheeljack certainly hadn't got the memo. Wheeljack held his servo with the upmost care, as if he was handling a delicate jewel. They stayed like that until dawn broke. Ratchet then realised he had never properly seen a sunset, perhaps it was time to appreciate such new experiences in his life.

"Oh look, sunshine!" Wheeljack beamed, waving his servo excitably forward.

Ratchet peaked up and sure enough the glitters of daylight, were sparkling through the window. Wheeljack turned to face the mech, he couldn't deny that sparkle in Ratchets eyes, had gotten that little bit brighter. Plucking up all the courage in his spark, Wheeljack leant a little closer, praying to Primus the medic wouldn't push him back. What happened next, was rather unexpected.

It could have been the sun blinding his optics, it seemed that Ratchet had come a little closer himself. Something Wheeljack, certainly didnt anticipate. Shutting off his optics, he allowed himself to be lost in the medics touch. For one of such harsh words, who knew his lips were so soft. Breaking the kiss, Wheeljack stared down as best he could at Ratchet. Sunlight still messed with his relays, surrounding the medic in a golden hue, enhancing his well polished red and white paint, it was glittering like the stars. He swore he was looking at an angel. Wheeljack was so lost for words, it was Ratchets turn to smirk.

Humming contently, Ratchet settled down in Wheeljacks arms. Maybe this could work. It'd be worth a try at least. Suddenly the closed darkness which surrounded him, seemed that little bit brighter.

Ratchet didnt feel too comfortable, to share that story yet. Both Perceptor and Skyfire, seemed to struggle with their own love life's. Being scientists they should know, there is no such thing as a simple solution. Perhaps it would help them, just to admit a little.

"He confessed to me..." Ratchet attempted to say with confidence, but came out with the kind of meekness he despised.

"I mean, I wanted to but I could never really..."

"Express yourself?" Skyfire nodded in, not whishing to fluster the medic anymore.

"Exactly." Ratchet gasped a sigh of relief. It was hard enough even to think about that story, let alone tell even a fragment of it. One day he would tell them, he was sure of that. Heading to the door, Ratchet let one minute detail slip.

"He's a lot more emotionally stable than me, I have to admit."

"I hear praise, what a rare occasion!" Wheeljack snuck up from behind, tightening his arms around the chassis of the plumper bot.

"Wheeljack!"

"How many times have I told you, dont bother me at work."

"Forever, since the dawn of time...my sunshine."

Before the befuddled doctor could respond, Wheeljack pecked a quick kiss on the medics lips. Much to the surprise of Perceptor and Skyfire. Any other mech would of called it a death wish. Not Wheeljack, who was currently skipping down the halls, singing an awfully out of tune song about sunshine. Leaving a very bewildered Ratchet, shaking at his patients doorway.

"Dont leave...I'll be right back..."

Ratchet may of believed he was out of audioshot, but every mech in the entire vicinity could hear his shouts.

" Wheeeeeeeeljack!"

After a few minutes, muddled heavy peds clashed outside the doorway. Skyfire and Percy braced themselves for Ratchets return, instead they received a familiar decepticon.

"Drift!"

"Hey, Percy. You'll never guess who I saw, that hot old doc bot, down the hallway there..."

Skyfire bit his intake back, when he noticed the hurt in Percys optics. Perhaps Percys relationship, wasn't as deep as it seemed. At least not for Drift. Instead of going into a rampage like Ratchet surely would, the little microscope seemed to bite back the tears. Retrieving a cloth out of his subspace, Percy wiped Drift down mercilessly.

"By the all spark, what happened to you Drift?" Percy scolded the older bot, his optics refusing to make contact with the other.

"Yeah.." Drift chuckled awkwardly. "Its raining buckets and bolts out there."

Skyfire pondered to himself. He hoped Star wasn't outside in such weather, storms like this could really throw a flier off and Starscream seemed so upset earlier, he couldn't be off balance right now.

"Um Percy, could you comm Starscream?"

Nodding, Perceptor clicked up his comm link for a good while, with little success. Even Drift had a go, after a few failed attempts, Skyfire stumbled up. Bidding his friends farewell, despite their worrisome pleas.

"I'll have a fly by my place, to see if he's there." Skyfire tapped the nervous microscope, gently on his shoulder. After he calmed his friends down, Skyfire reached the roof, facing the oncoming storm, which was so much more than wind and rain.

"I'm sure the good Doctor, would want me to get some fresh air."

With that, he shot off into the night. Perceptor and Drift stared blankly at the stars, in more fear of Skys fate or Ratchets fury, they did not know.

/

Rain belted down on his optics like comets. The moon shone against the clear substance, turning it into a shimmering white, just like the stars above. He was screaming at Megatron, he knew that much at least. Mud caked his peds. A mech, which seemed suspiciously like some odd mix of Prime and Skyfire, came charging towards him. Starscream couldn't fight back, frozen in place he stood there. He begged this Skyfire monstrosity to stop, but no words seemed to escape his lips. Placing a servo against his helm, he awaited the crash which was bound to follow.

After a few moments of silence, he looked out to find he was alone.

The Autobots voices, were ringing in his head. Were their words true? The Decepticons had left him behind. Megatron had abandoned him? No, his leader always came back, to give him a belting. He was worth his attention. Starscream cuffed his fists, falling to the sodden ground, wailing in pain.

"Why aren't you attacking me Megatron?"

No answer.

"Why Megatron?"

With only the rain ringing in the silence that surrounded him. Starscreams wails grew louder, till his audio receptors began to bleed. His master would listen to him. He had to come back.

"Why...?"

His final screech matched his namesake, the world grew darker around him.

"WHY!?"

"Thank Primus..." Skyfire muttered.

Disappointingly, the seeker had not been at their apartment. His next stop was going to be the labs, but the tri seekers colours, stuck out like a traffic light, ontop of Iacon science tower. Thankfully, he didnt have to search the hundred or so room building. Hovering up silently, he slowly approached Starscream, whishing not to spook the seeker.

It failed spectacularly.

" I want to be left alone." Starscream snarled.

That voice.

That was not his Starscream.

If it was, it sounded so...old? Skyfire wacked his audio receptors, that couldn't be right. Kneeling down in front of the seeker, he attempted to calm him down. What he didnt expect, was to have the air in his vents knocked out of him. Nursing the accursed mark above his spark, Skyfire grunted heavily, his faceplates contorted in anger. Starscream was looking at his hand, confused by the energon which covered it. Skyfire had about enough, he could handle Starscreams outbursts, but violence like this over nothing, was not on. About to give the seeker the lecture of his life, Skyfire boldly stood in front of him. When Starscream refused to acknowledge the shuttles presence, Skyfire felt his anger looming. Pinching the seekers helm upwards, Skyfire almost fell back at the sight. Starscreams optics were amber? Something was wrong with the seeker.

Very wrong.

The words that came next sickened him more.

"Please don't hurt me Master... I waited for you to come back."

Skyfire could almost feel the bile, purging his tanks. What in Primus's name, had happened to Starscream? He could feel his anger simmer away, more concerned about getting the seeker out, of whatever trance that had befallen him. Every move he made, seemed to make Starscream flinch even more. How could he get the seeker to recognise him? He said his name enough times, but the seeker refused to believe him. Placing a tired servo on his helm, Skyfire almost smacked himself when he realised his error. Retracting his mask with speed, he connected his optics to Starscreams, hoping the seeker would see him out. After a few minutes of strained silence, the little seekers optics began to glow red, his voice much meeker than before.

"Skyfire?"

Starscream began to shake. Skyfire winced in pity, when the seeker put his energon soaked servo, on his chassis.

"Oh, what have I done..." Starscream began to sob. Had he really just...

"Star...star, look at me." Skyfire twisted Starscreams helm up to his.

"Don't you dare..."

Coolant erupted from the seekers optics. Starscreams helm was so flushed, Skyfire whished it to rain more, so it would cool the poor seeker down. His own injury was nothing, compared to what was going on in Starscreams head. Words of encouragement, was the only medicine he could give.

"Don't you dare blame yourself Starscream. Its not your fault...its not your fault..."

His words offered little comfort for the seeker, who's processors were verging upon crashing from the sheer pain he had caused.

"You did nothing wrong. Its a bad processor cycle...a bad processor cycle."

Starscream held a servo back, to cease his cries, he didn't even notice his ped slipping off the ledge. Before he could even gasp, Skyfires servo was wrapped around his waist, pulling him back to the centre of the tower.

"I'm not a grounder, for Primus's sake Skyfire."

Skyfire chuckled for a moment. Starscream was getting back to normal. Thank Primus. They'd both have to see Ratchet, that was for certain. However, now was not the time. The seeker needed calm and rest. Despite Ratchet being the best doctor around, he could offer little more than that at the moment.

"Star, can we go home?" Skyfire pleaded with Starscream, squeezing the seekers servos.

Starscream pondered for a moment. Home. Had a nice ring to it. Not that he had considered anywhere, to be home before. Certainly not Decepticon HQ, that was for sure. One place he did begrudgingly call home once, was earth. After a lot of energon shots, he'd admitted to Thundercracker and Skywarp, that since Skyfire was on earth, it was his home.

As the humans put it 'Home is where the heart is.' Starscream could almost recount the bile, coming up from the very thought, that deep down, he actually believed the same sappy nonsense as the fleshies. Yet, whenever he saw Skyfire on the battlefield, he swore after ten minutes of calling him a traitor, his spark would turn to mush. Much to the amusement of TC and Warp. Not so much to their great leader, who loved giving the seeker a good smack down, the moment the shuttle left the battlefield. Admittedly Skyfire had always brought him trouble, the innocence that radiated from the shuttle told him otherwise.

It had never been Skyfires fault.

"Fine..fine, home it is then!" Starscream announced, raising a digit to the air.

Turning sharply, Starscream marched forward so fast, the shuttle struggled to keep a hold of his servo. Before he knew it, Starscream felt his peds leave the ground, landing with a heavy crunch on top of the shuttle,

"Woops."

"And you thought I'd 'slip'." Starscream smirked, the shuttle had always been a bit of a clumsy bot, to put it kindly.

It was nice, just their helms resting against one another. Rain dancing round their optics like fairy lights, its now gentle patter now quite the relaxing tune. Starscream didnt even log, they had been there for a while. Until he noticed the colour of the sky, turn to a light grey. Did they just sleep there all night? Did they sleep at all? Starscream was pretty dam certain, his optics never left Skyfires. Starscream then noticed, the raindrops seemed to boom almost in the distance, retuning his optics he looked around. A large plastic tent seemed to surround them, some contraption from Skyfires subspace no doubt.

"Skyfire, wake up."

Skyfire had to admit, he'd slept in worse. Nothing was worse, than drinking far to much Energex, for ones own good and ending up sleeping rough one night. He might wake up with a little rust on his back, no biggie. He was sure the Doctor would not be pleased, but as long as Starscream was happy, nothing else really mattered. Last night he'd set up a tent for the two of them, the grouchy little seeker didnt seem to want to leave his spot, so Skyfire of course obliged. They began to chat about science, until Starscream spoke of the stars.

He enjoyed the seekers tales of planets, how Starscream managed to cram so much astrology into his processor, he would never know. At one point, before his systems shut down, Starscream started to talk about a place called earth. Earth? A planet of eternal vibrant blue skies and just as many star filled nights. Things called flowers, which dashed a variety of colours, just like their paint touched, only they were delicate to hold. They sounded wonderful. Starscream always made up the best fairy tales.

"Time to go?" Skyfire whispered, he wasn't sure how comforting the seekers night had been. Perhaps it would be better to go home and get some shut eye.

"No, I just enjoy being with you..." Starscream blurted out.

Scrap.

Starscream turned away in embarrassment. Dam it, why was he always so gobby before and after bed. Pushing himself up, he excused himself away from Skyfire.

"Skyfire I...um never mind."

Skyfire had to admit, they were at a stale mate. What was it Ratchet had said? The uncomfortable truth, that he just couldn't admit. He and Star couldn't end up like Percetor and Drift, in what was basically a flirtationship. It was clearly aggravating Starscream. Star seemed so desperately to want to say it, Skyfire could practically feel the little seekers spark beating out of his chassis.

No.

He had to be the one to say it. Surely, there couldn't be a better moment than this? Skyfire tightened his grip around the seekers waist, lifting his helm, edging it against Starscreams faceplates. He was far to shy, to admit it to his optics.

"We can take it slow..."

Starscream nearly burst from the shuttles arms. Was this Skyfire, trying to be sensual all of a sudden? It was odd, but he was certainly not one to reject it. Starscream nudged his helm up against the shuttles neck cables. Skyfires voice was but a whisper now, his words still chilled Starscreams audio receptors.

"I know how you really feel."

Grabbing Skyfires servo into his own, he backed his helm up, gazing down into his friends now pooled optics. If Skyfire had the spark to say it, so should he. The rain belted outside so heavily now, he swore it could cover him from the world. Praying it would drown out his words, to privy ears.

"As do I."

Skyfire knew. His smile struck up, just as the lightning did in the night sky.

"We better get out of here, or we'll be lightning rods." Skyfire chuckled nervously, gently he lifted Starscream off and proceeded to pack away the tent. That was enough for today. His confession had already sent his processors into overdrive and he was just desperate to shy away from it all. Starscream however was having none of it, he hadn't just poured out his spark for nothing. Skyfire found a servo shoved on his intake, for a moment. Until the seekers peds rested on top of his, locking him into place.

Starscream couldnt help himself. Tip toeing, till the point of almost toppeling over, if not for Skyfires servos holding him in. He lifted his helm towards the shuttles face, rain droplets getting increasingly harder, as Skyfire closed in. He swore he must of shut off his optics at one point, that or the sky had clouded over, to keep them hidden. He almost turned to see if there were any other prying optics. Skyfires servo held his helm in, caressing him into a trance. One of which he would never escape.

Their helms clinked together in unison, a silent noise in the night, an uproar for Starscream. At one point his audio receptors turned off, his vision black, the only thing holding him onto reality, was the warm touch of Skyfires servo against his cheek. His hot breath heating Starscreams lips, until they touched. Starscream could not fathom what he felt.

It was like that time he and Skyfire flew, when they had first met. The twin suns were at their peak that day. The sky so bright, it shimmered against the sea. Whilst he was flying towards the academy, admittedly he had gotten a little lost in the splendour, he didn't notice the huge mech in front, till they collided with a crash. Shaking his thrusters, he transformed in a daze, pounding his helm, in an attempt to de scramble his processors. After rebooting his optics, for a moment it seemed he was still staring up at the sky, till it started speaking to him. He swore he said it by accident, causing the large mech to laugh. Starscream could feel his faceplates cracking up, if this is how his first day at university was going to be...

No. He couldn't have that. Pushing the giant oaf away, he flew up to face the mech helm on.

"My names Starscream. What's your designation?" Starscream puffed his chassis out, attempting to be as professional as possible. Better to gloss over the incident and pretend it never happened. At least in his mind anyway. However he could not stop his spark from melting, when the other mech spoke.

"My names Skyfire."

He didn't know it then, but he would be lost in those sky optics forever.

Whishing for their lips to never part, he clawed at Skyfires helm for more, uncaring now what optics may be watching.

Let them.

Let them see Skyfire was his, let them see him for who he really was.

A Decepticon in love with an Autobot.

Get Soundwave and Reflector down to take a few pics, he certainlly wanted some of the negatives. Starscream whished he could just stay a little longer, for all those millions of years waiting. If dying twice meant living through this, he'd gladly die a thousand times more. Feeling Skyfires lips part from his, left the seeker cold. He wanted so much more and the shuttle knew it. Skyfires optics never lied.

"Slowly Star, breathe."

Starscream didnt even realise he was panting, till his audio receptors choose to now painfully twich online.

"First kiss?" Skyfire smiled, the seeker was too darn cute for his own good sometimes.

"Frag yes." It was worth the nine million year wait, in Starscreams mind.

A golden tint caught Skyfires optics. The rain had just begun to ease up, so now they had the perfect view. He always envisioned the opportunity, to share a sunset with a loved one. Starscream seemed to share the same idea.

"Look Sky, the sun is coming up!"

Starscream clambered onto Skyfires shoulders, snuggling into the shuttles helm once he reached the top. Earning a quick peck on the cheek by the shuttle, they waited, their optics glowing brighter by the second. Blazing down on Cybertron, the deep amber soon turned into a lemon yellow. Starscream was awe struck at its beauty. It was one of the only things he liked about earth. The sun reminded him of an earth plant. Daffodils, that was their name. They swept by on his patrols in spring, they matched the sun so well. A twinge of sadness struck his spark. He'd once picked a bunch for Skyfire. It was a so called valentines day, according to the humans on the radio. Skyfire seemed to enjoy travelling to meadows, far from the Autobot base. Lying in the flowers, losing himself in their scent. Starscream had whished on so many days he could lie next to him.

He had chosen his side then already.

On that day he picked a beautiful bouquet of daisies, daffodils, forget me not's and some red roses. It was their colours, he hoped Skyfire had not forgotten. Lying outside the autobot base, he hid from view. When the arc door opened, his spark sank in disappointment. The twins and Cliffjumper, believed the flowers to be a Decepticon trick, blasting them to ashes in an instant.

It broke Starscreams spark.

Before he left, he noticed the mech himself step outside. Sadly dusting up the remnants of the flowers, Skyfires optics flickered up to meet his. Transforming scarcely, Starscream flew high and far. He couldn't handle another rejection from his so called friend.

The next day he woke up to a bouquet of sunflowers, Himalayan blue poppies, lycoris, white primroses and a bluecrown passionflower, resembling somewhat of a crown. With a message attached. Thundercracker simply winked, when he enquired who on earth delivered them.

[Thank You]

In his spark he knew.

Now it was different. Skyfire was his as he was Skyfires. On earth there was nothing better, than having the clear blue sky to ones self, the ocean of the air. One day he had would take Skyfire out there. In a couple of million years time. No way was he returning to that pit spawn site, whilst it was still a frozen ice block. He and Skyfire, maybe even his trinemates, could travel there and just fly. For now, he was just content with this.

"Wow, check that out Star, its a rainbow...I think?"

Starscream had never seen one before. Not even on earth. Many of the fleshies talked about them, with all the fighting with the Autobots he had never noticed one. Thundercracker told him he'd seen one, when he and Skywarp were 'on duty', of course those slaggers weren't. A range of mountains 'apparently' stopped their search, after a storm caused them to 'crash'. After a while, a break of sun shone through. TC described the colours like a prism, though its vibrancy was far greater. The rain that glistened down, enhanced the large coloured beams, causing them to twinkle like gems, across the blackened sky. When the sun was finally at its highest, the rainbows colours were so vivid, TC claimed he and Skywarp were in silence, admiring its beauty. Starscream had a very hard time they could ever keep their mouths shut, especially that aft bag Skywarp.

He never believed them.

Nature had been cruel to him before. Storms were not a memory, he liked to relive. Not after Skyfires accident. Now he could see the beauty such horrors could bring, perhaps he could learn to appreciate it a bit more. He should of explored TC and Warps weather tales sooner. It was impressive that earth of all places could produce such a thing; to see this wonder on Cybertron, rarer still. Caressing his faceplates into Skyfires, he couldn't take his optics off the sight. Primus was smiling down on him today.

Looking down at the buildings below, Starscream was bewildered by their change. It remained brighter than the sun itself, the rainbows variant colours shimmered against the cool wet glass around them. A stain glass window, he believed the humans had called it. He could almost in vision Skyfires white paint, reflecting a multitude of colours against his. The rainbow dancing them in a spotlight, against the sun and the sky. Suddenly an elbow nudged into his, Skyfire seemed to have the same idea.

"Lets go, before it disappears." Starscream whispered, fearing if he rose his voice a note higher, the whole thing would shatter.

Servo in servo they walked, up to the ledge. Grabbing tightly onto the seeker, Skyfire turned on his thrusters, hovering them against the skyline. Shard glass towers surrounded them, their reflections shone for the whole of Cybertron to marvel. A seeker kissing a shuttle, for all the world to see.


End file.
